The Greatest Gift
by percy55
Summary: After reading the book, ‘Bridge to Terabithia,’ two young kids, Jamie and Taylor, create their own Terabithia.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story. Thank you._

_**The Greatest Gift**_

Circa 1980

**Chapter 1 Home sweet home **

Jamie Larson ran the familiar dusty road, over the hill, through the old pine grove, and past the freshly plowed fields. Down past the grazing cows who lift their lazy heads and watch him run by, all the time chewing. He welcomed the extra weight of the sugar and the milk he carried in his pack. It would give him a good work out. The slanting rays of the early morning sun blinded him as he turned the corner; he ran up the driveway to the old house that is his home. The screen door slams with the familiar creak, bang.

"Why must you slam that door boy" his father barked.

"Sorry" Jamie said as he puts down the milk and sugar for his fathers coffee. He had run to the store and back, over three miles, and this is the thanks he gets. His father never treats his sisters like that.

"Sorry" he said again as he slid into the chair across from his father.

"Damn kids" he heard his father hiss under his breath.

His mother called to his sister Hannah.

"Come on honey Jamie's back with the milk for your cereal." Hannah came skipping in from the living room where she had been watching her cartoon shows on TV. She was almost six and would be in the first grade in the fall. That meant he would have to ride the bus with her, what a pain. She was OK most of the time. She mostly kept out of Jaime's way and that suited him just fine.

Andrea, his other sister, was another story. She was older then Jamie by about four or five years, he could never remember, and he really didn't care; he hated her, and she hated him; they were always fighting. They couldn't be in the same room with each other for any length of time before they started in on each other. She was still in bed, which was a very good situation for a Saturday morning.

Jamie had had an older brother, Thomas, but he died in an accident several years ago. Jamie had been too young to remember too much about him, just a couple flashes of recollections, but nothing much at all. His father had taken it pretty hard from what Jamie had learned over the years. He had blamed himself for the accident,

"I could have prevented it." He had heard his father say. There was no consoling him, he had closed up, spoke little, and was so gloomy all the time. That's probably the main reason Jamie ran, to escape, It was his nature; he could no more stop running than he could stop breathing; Jamie had two speeds stationary and running. One time his mother had asked him to run to the store. No sooner did she get the words out, that Jamie was out the door and half way down the driveway before he realized he didn't know what he was going to the store for and he had to double back to the house. So it was no surprise that Jamie was the fastest kid in town, maybe the whole county. Whenever there would be a race, at the church social, or town picnic, or at the county fair Jamie would usually win for his age group. He was fast, fast, fast.

It was Saturday morning; his mother was making breakfast, eggs and sausage, mmm smells good he thought.

"Smells good mom" he said out loud.

"Be ready in a minute," she said smiling at him.

His mom was OK, he could talk to her about most stuff, he felt that she was the only one that cared at all about him. He felt like he didn't belong, so he mostly kept to himself.

"Would you help me Jamie and set the table please."

"Sure mom" he said and got up to do that.

His dad cleared his throat and said,

"I need you to do some chores for me before you go off with your friends."

"Sure dad whatever you need."

Jamie tried to be helpful and good so his family would like him. He had this overwhelming feeling that they all wished it was him who had died instead of Thomas, even Hannah who wasn't even born when the accident happened.

Andrea had even come out and said it once.

"I wish it was you who died instead of Thomas." She said, right out loud during one of their arguments. His mother gasped and screamed at Andrea.

"Andrea!" she screamed.

"What a dreadful thing to say. You apologize to your brother, right now, and I never want to hear you say anything like that again." Andrea did apologize and she seemed to be sincere. She appeared to be as shocked at what she had said as his mother had been, and she has never, ever said anything like that again, no matter how nasty their arguments got. Still, Jamie thought that was what they all really thought deep down inside.

After breakfast Jamie headed out to do his chores. His father was repairing the screen on the back door. He was going to oil it to, Jamie didn't know about that. That creaking sound it made was somewhat comforting; it was as if the house was saying welcome home, Jamie.

He could see the dust cloud before he could make out the mail truck as it came bumping up that dusty old road. It stopped at the end of the driveway; old Mr. Collins stuffed the mail into the box, tooted his horn and waved, to no one in particular, just friendly like. Jamie waved back. Then watched the truck bump and bounce off down the road trailing a cloud of dust.

Jamie ran down to the box, took the mail out and ran back up to the house. He slipped around his father so he wouldn't annoy him; he was annoyed anyway.

"Damn kids" he heard his father hiss under his breath. He dropped the mail on the table and got himself a drink. His mother picked up the mail. She sorted through the few bills, the catalogs filled with useless things, and the junk letters. Jamie watched while sipping his drink. She stopped; one letter had caught her eye.

"Jim" she called, still holding the letter, looking at it.

"Jim" she called again.

"What?" his father asked, coming into the kitchen wiping his hands and still looking annoyed.

"Jim, look at this letter, it's from some law office in Boston."

"Huh, let me see that."

"It's addressed to you," she said handing Jim the letter. He stared at the letter for a moment as if he was expecting it to do something, explode maybe. Then abruptly he tore it open, and read.

"What is it?" Jamie's mother asked.

"It's about my Uncle Oliver."

"Didn't he die several months ago?" Jamie's mother asked.

"Yeah, he did" his father said with a far away look on his face as if he were thinking out loud, he continued.

"I haven't seen him since I was… ah um like, around Jamie's age."

Jamie had heard that his dad's Uncle Oliver had moved away a long time ago after some big fight with Jamie's grandfather. That was the last time anyone had heard about, or from, Oliver Larson until a few months back when he died, and now this.

"Says here that I'm named in the will and they want me to come to Boston." His father added.

"When?" Jamie's mom asked.

"Next Thursday"

"We can't afford to go to Boston, you should call them," Jamie heard his mother say as he headed out to finish doing his chores. He could still hear his parents talking, the sound trailing off as he hopped down from the porch. He ran down the driveway, back to his chores.

The school bus stopped at the end of the driveway, Jamie jumped off, ran a few steps, turned and waved to his friends as the bus drove away. In the house he found his mother packing.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Your father and I are going to Boston to meet with some lawyers about Uncle Oliver's will."

"I thought you said you couldn't afford to go to Boston."

"Well, Your father called the law office, and they made all the arrangements; Uncle Oliver's estate is paying for the trip." Then with a little twinkle in her eye she added.

"Apparently your father has a sizable inheritance."

"Really? That's good? Right?"

"Yes Jamie that's very good."

"What are we going to do while you're gone?"

"Mrs. Grey is going to be staying for a couple nights while we're away."

Good Jamie thought, that means Andrea wasn't being left in charge, that would have been horrible. Besides Mrs. Grey was a great cook, and a nice old lady. She was like having a grandmother stay. Jamie felt comfortable around her. Sometimes he felt closer to her than his own family.

"So when will you be home?"

"We should be back by Friday afternoon when you come home from school."

Little did Jamie realize, his whole life, his whole world, everything he knew was about to change.

Friday afternoon the school bus stopped at the end of the driveway, Jamie popped off like he was shot from a cannon; he zoomed up the driveway. His parents were home. He heard them talking and laughing as he approached the house. Gently opening the screen door and holding so it wouldn't slam, he slipped into the kitchen, they were all there, his mother, his father, Andrea and Hannah. Jamie stood by the door for a moment before they noticed him.

"Jamie" his father said and grabbed him up in a great hug. OK, what have they done with my real dad? His father had changed overnight. The trip changed him; maybe it was something in the water or the air in Boston. Whatever it was his father was happy. He seemed genuinely happy. Jamie was glad to see his dad happy after so many years.

"So" Jamie said, still a little confused about his dad's transformation.

"How was your trip?"

His parents countenance changed to solemn glances between them. They had anticipated that Jamie would not like what they were about to tell him.

"Well Jamie" his mother began, she paused and his father cleared his throat and added.

"Well you see son we're um… going to"

Andrea interrupted all excited.

"We're moving to Boston, isn't that awesome."

"What?" Jamie was taken by surprise.

"Why?" he asked, he was shaking. Moving, what were they thinking?

"Why do we have to move?"

"Your father and I thought it would be best for all of us."

Jamie could see that Andrea was enjoying watching him squirm.

"But I don't want to move, I have plans, I have friends here. We were going to build a tree house this summer, and swim at the lake and…"

"You'll make friends in our new home." His mother said and added

"They have good schools where were going, you'll get a better education, and your father can find work there."

Then Andrea broke in with.

"Now that we're rich we can leave this dusty old town."

"Well we're far from being rich, but things will be a little easier to manage." His father said with a little chuckle, at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Well I don't want to go" Jamie shouted and ran out of the house. He ran down the driveway; turning the corner he continued running down the road. His feet pounding the ground raising little dust clouds as he ran past the cow pasture and he just kept on running. He ran all the way to town, but when he got there he didn't know what he should do, or where he should go. His heart was pounding, and his breath was coming in short gasps, he was dizzy, confused, and unsteady on his feet. Maybe he would run away, maybe hide in the woods, live like a hermit deep in the forest where no one would ever find him. Make a whole new world for himself that no one could enter.

"Jamie" it was his father calling. Damn, he thought, busted. He started to run, but his dad grabbed him. He climbed up into that ratty old truck of his father's and they rode home in silence. His father cleared his throat, and Jamie thought that he was going to say something but he just glanced at Jamie. Jamie felt bad now, that look on his dad's face, he knew that he had hurt him. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad if it made his father happy.

Later on, Jamie was in his room doodling in his sketchbook, other then running drawing was his favorite thing to do, and he was pretty good at it. He kept it to himself though he didn't show his drawings to anyone, thinking that he would be thought of as silly or weird. So when his mother came to his room he hid his drawing away and grabbed a book and pretended to be reading.

"Jamie" His mother called.

"Yeah" he replied looking and feeling guilty of some crime.

"May I talk with you?"

"Sure mom"

"Look I know you're angry because we're moving, but I need to tell you. They have better schools where we're going and more opportunities for you and your sisters. That's why your father's happier than he's been in a long time. He feels that he can finally give you and your sisters what you need what you deserve a chance at a better life. Do you understand Jamie?

"Yeah I guess, but why do we have to go all the way to Boston, why not Richmond, or Arlington?"

"Well we're going to move into Uncle Oliver's old house. I think you'll like it. I promise."

"OK, I'll go, but I won't like it"

"Give it a chance Jamie, please for your father and me."

"Yeah, OK whatever."

He was still angry, but Jamie resigned himself to the fact that he was moving to some god forsaken place near Boston, a million miles from his home,

Home sweet home he wrote in his sketchbook. Then he made a quick drawing of his house, dated it and put it away under his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story. Thank you._

**Chapter 2**

**The story teller**

It was late July, moving day, and Jamie was awake early. He jumped up out of bed and went running. He had to see his favorite places one last time before they left for Massachusetts. He ran to town, and through it's empty streets. He ran down to the schoolyard, were he stopped and took a quick ride on the swings. He ran to the lake and sat on its banks for a few minutes to catch his breath. He watched as the early morning sun sparkled on the calm water. He went into the woods where they had built their tree house, which turned out to be just a few planks of wood nailed across a couple of limbs in a large elm tree. He climbed up to take one final look, out through the trees and across the field to the hills beyond.

The sun was getting pretty high in the sky now, and he had no idea how long he had been gone; he better get home, they'll probably be wondering where he was. He ran back through the woods, up that dusty old road, for the last time, and up the driveway. As he reached the porch he looked back down the road and saw the moving van bouncing and bobbling trailing a cloud of dust. He let the screen door creak and slam, _**bang**_. One last time he thought. He didn't care if he got yelled at for doing it. No one yelled, for that.

"Where have you been?" his mother was near hysterics.

"I went for um, a run I ah um wanted to see the town one last time " Jamie answered meekly.

"Well you should have told someone where you were going so we wouldn't have been so worried." His mother said calming down.

"You better get yourself cleaned up, the movers will be here soon."

"I saw them coming up the road."

"Oh good, now you go shower, and hurry we've got a lot to do this morning".

"OK, OK, I'm going, I'm going."

He felt like a zombie walking through that old house. He was like the walking dead, what with every thing packed up and boxes stacked in the corners of the rooms, He felt like he was a ghost whose body was gone but the spirit lingered, he needed to be exorcised from this world where he didn't belong anymore. He was done here, he just wanted to be gone; he was anxious to leave now.

They arrived about mid day; the moving van pulled up to the house not long afterward. Jamie took a few minutes to look around. The house was set back off a quiet street. There was a large barn that sat up on a hill behind it and beyond that was a field, which was bordered by a dark forest at the far end.

"Can we have a horse?" he heard Hannah ask all excited

"I don't know, we'll see, right now we need to get this stuff into the house and get settled in." his father said heading for the pickup truck.

This isn't too bad Jamie thought. He had expected lots of houses stacked up one after another, but this wasn't like that at all, you could breath here.

"Jamie," his dad called him, "lend a hand, let's get some of this stuff into the house."

"OK dad."

He went to the truck and picked up some boxes. His mind was somewhere else, he was thinking he would go off exploring later when…

"Hi, you moving in?"

Huh who said that? The voice took him by surprise. The owner of the voice stood there, big smile on his face. He was at least a head shorter then Jamie, with Short blond hair a sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, just a goofy looking eight-year-old boy he thought. He was holding a skateboard and squinting in the mid day sun.

Let's see Jamie was thinking, moving van, pickup truck loaded with boxes, people moving furniture and boxes and stuff into the house, no we're bowling. But what he said was.

"Yeah we're moving in."

"My name's Taylor Benson, I live over there." He said pointing up the street, then added.

"So we'll be neighbors."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jamie said.

"What's your name?" Taylor asked.

" Jamie," he said as he headed toward the truck to get more boxes to bring into the house. Andrea and Hannah were at the truck looking for some small packages to move when Taylor and Jamie came up.

"HI" Taylor said to the girls.

"Hi," Andrea said returning the greeting.

Hannah looked on timidly and said, "hi".

"Well it was nice meeting you Taylor, but we have to get back to work."

Jamie said, trying to get rid of him, hoping he'd go away.

"OK ah I…I guess maybe I'll see you later, maybe we can do something sometime" Taylor was saying as he turned to go. He hopped on his skateboard and rolled down the driveway. Good he's gone Jamie thought.

Later his mother asked him who his new friend was.

"He's not my friend, he's just some goofy neighbor kid from up the street" Andrea started laughing.

"Did you say _**he**_, what a dope, boy you really are stupid" she was laughing so hard she was having trouble getting the words out.

"_**She**_" Andrea emphasized the word she.

"Is a girl"

"No way"

"Yes way," Andrea said, "Little boys aren't round and curvy where she's round and curvy, and little boys don't do the little princess wave." Andrea demonstrated holding her right hand up close to her face, cocking her head and wriggling her fingers in a little wave.

"Well his name's Taylor, That's a boys name."

"Taylor can be a girls name too."

"OK, think what you want I still say he's a boy."

Jamie was not really sure of himself any more, but he couldn't let Andrea be right.

By mid afternoon they had their stuff moved in and somewhat arranged. The movers had left, and Jamie thought he'd go exploring.

"Don't be too long," his mother called to him as he went out the back door.

He ran up the hill behind the house to the barn. It had a large sliding door at its main entrance. It was locked. There was a smaller door, a regular size door, but that was locked also. He peered in through a window, It was dark inside, but he could make out some shapes.

As his eyes adjusted he could see more detail. He could see a lawn mower, and some other machines. There were rakes and shovels and other garden tools, a wheelbarrow, and sacks stacked in the corner probably fertilizer or something like that he thought. Along a side wall were piles of wood planks, plywood, and what looked like other building materials, all kinds of stuff. At the back was another door it was open and led into another room, a smaller room, it was brighter.

He went around to the back and peered through a window. There were four horse stalls in the back room. There was old tack hanging on the walls and there was a coil of heavy rope on the floor near one of the stalls. He could see evidence that horses had been there not too long ago. Jamie had heard that someone had boarded their horses there but after Uncle Oliver had died they had moved out due to the uncertainty of the estate. He found a large sliding door at the back, but it was locked too. He wanted to explore in the barn but getting the key would be a pain. His dad and little sister would probably want to come too and right now he wanted to do some exploring on his own.

He turned his attention to the path that led up the hill and into the darkness of the forest beyond. He wandered up through the field; he went through a break in an ancient stone wall that bordered the far side of the field. Beyond that the woods were thick and dark. Jamie was a bit apprehensive. He stepped carefully trying not to make any sound. Following the path deeper in to the forest, he could hear the sound of rushing water ahead; the path merged with a stream that flowed alongside it. Further on down the trail, ahead and to his left there was a little waterfall, it was at the outlet of a small pond.

"Wow," it was beautiful, he thought. It looked like a great place to go fishing, and he wondered if you could swim in it. The path continued around the pond to the right. He followed as it curved around hugging its banks. At the far end he came to a crossroad. The path continued on straight or he could turn to the left or to the right, he decided to turn left and continue following the trail around the pond. He came upon a stream that was the inlet to the pond, where he found an old bridge. He crossed it and continued on around the other side. He came full circle to the waterfall at the end of the pond near the outlet. The path curved off to his right and away from the pond and stream.

Jamie learned later that there had been a bridge connecting the two paths just above the waterfall but that it had washed out in a storm many years ago. Someone had cleaned up the debris but never finished rebuilding the bridge. He looked for a way to cross, but he couldn't find one. He followed the stream as it cut through the woods to see if he could find a place narrow enough for him to jump across. He had to climb over rocks and push his way through the underbrush and the bramble. He stopped. He gave up there was no use in continuing, he was going turn around and go back, when he looked up through the trees and up ahead he saw it.

Somewhere back in time, long ago, someone with a talent for building had constructed a spectacular tree house between the limbs of a giant oak tree. Jamie thought it must be a hundred years old. An eerie feeling began to overwhelm him as he approached the structure. The place felt haunted. He crept up on the thing like it was prey, but he was the one ready to turn and run at a moments notice.

Then he was beneath it, sunlight streaked down through the treetops and through the gaps of the structure. He dared not climb up into the thing, as it looked too brittle and age worn to support his weight. Besides it was so spooky. He was frightened by it; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He marveled at its construction for a few moments longer, until the strangeness of the place sent him running.

He had to double back up stream to rejoin the path and he followed it back around the pond. When he had past the waterfall and was almost to the stone wall and the exit of the forest he could see the tree house through the over growth where he had missed it before. It was well hidden from sight unless you knew where to look. The strange eerie feeling followed him; slowly it lifted as he made his way back down through the field toward the house.

Stopping at the bottom of the field he looked back up the hill to the stone wall and the darkness beyond, a shiver ran up his spine he shook it off and went inside.

The next several days Jamie was kept busy around the house doing various chores for his parents, and getting the place set up: moving furniture around, helping his dad with some repairs, painting, yard work. He hadn't had time to do much of anything or any exploring. He did manage to go running every morning, early, he had caught sight of Taylor once or twice as he ran by his or was it her house, who knows maybe Andrea, his idiot sister, was right, he hoped not.

Then one morning he had gone out early, as usual, and there was Taylor out in front of his or was it her house, it was wearing a tank top, running shorts, and running shoes with pink stripes. Her outfit was definitely too girly for a boy, damn, he thought Andrea was right.

"Hi Jamie," she said as he approached. He stopped.

"Hi," he said returning the greeting.

"I've seen you go running by every morning," Taylor said, "do you mind if I come with you?" Jamie wasn't so sure about that; he kind of liked running alone. But, he was thinking, OK I'll just out pace her, lose her and that will be the end of that.

"OK," he said, as he hatched his diabolical little scheme, and with a wry little smile on his face and a little chuckle under his breath, they started off down the street.

They went along at a slow jog; slowly Jamie began to increase the pace. Taylor kept right up with him. He went a little faster; she's still there, then faster still. Nope she's still keeping up. He can't shake her. She's pretty fast he thought, but soon she'll drop off, he hoped. He glanced over at her; she didn't even look like she was breathing hard. He didn't dare go any faster; he didn't want to be the one to drop out of this "race". Now not only was she keeping pace with him, she started talking, and asking questions. He looked over at her astonished, where was she getting all this energy?

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Virginia, he said.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"What grade are going into?"

"Fifth."

The questions kept coming, he struggled with one-word answers, but she kept right on talking, blah, blah, blah. Finally they came to the park just outside of town.

"Let's stop here," Jamie said and found a bench to rest on. Taylor sat next to him. She hardly seemed out of breath at all. Jamie was exhausted; he struggled to conceal how out of breath he really was. How does she do it he wondered? He had a whole new respect for her. He asked her where she learned to run like that. She told him how she had been on a gymnastics team, and that she had a conditioning trainer whom had taught her about pacing, and breathing and all sorts of things. Jamie had no formal training at all, he just ran.

"Would you like me to show you some tricks and techniques and stuff?" Taylor asked him.

"Like what, what can you show me?"

"Well first of all you're breathing all wrong."

"How can I be breathing wrong, how can anybody breath wrong?"

"I don't know but you are. You have to breathe from your diaphragm."

"My what?"

"Your diaphragm, down here," She poked him in the stomach, "here," she said.

"Hey that tickles," he said and pulled away from her laughing. She poked him again laughing at his ticklishness.

"OK, OK," he said still laughing and holding his stomach, "show me what you're talking about."

After some coaching, and demonstrating he began to get it. Hey, he thought, this kid's teaching me how to breathe, how weird is that. She showed him some other things too, like how to use your stride, and how to use your arms.

Jamie decided he kind of liked this kid, she was OK, he was having a good time with her.

After that they went running early ever morning for the rest of the summer. Andrea and Hannah started teasing Jamie about his "girlfriend".

"She's not my girlfriend," he would say, " we just run together, that's all."

Often, when they went running, they would stop at the park. Taylor would tell Jamie stories. Sometimes from the books she had read, and sometimes she would make them up, right out of her head. She could make her voice so expressive that it would carry Jamie away. She'd make her voice low and deep in some parts of a story, maybe the voice of a giant or a whale or a friendly elephant. Then she would make her voice high and shrill, and she would be a tiny mouse or a lazy grasshopper or an industrious ant. Sometimes she would sound like the announcers on the TV or the radio; Jamie could listen to her for hours. She could read the ingredients off a soup can label and make it sound like Shakespeare, for god sake, he thought.

She was wonderful, weird, but wonderful.

Jamie felt so comfortable with Taylor that he showed her some of his drawings, and she told him how talented she thought he was, and that some day he would be a great artist, and she would tell people that I knew him when….

Jamie had even told her about Thomas and the accident. He told her that he thought that his family wished it was him who had died instead of Thomas. She had told him that she was sure that wasn't true. Taylor was good for him she made him feel important and special. She was becoming his very best friend.

Taylor was feeling comfortable with Jamie as well. One day when they had stopped at the park, Taylor told Jamie a story about a magic garden where the flowers and trees talked and you could talk to them. Jamie was enthralled as usual.

"What a great story," Jamie said.

"It's true," Taylor told him.

"You're crazy, you know that," Jamie said.

"No really," she said getting up to go," its true, come on, I'll show you,"

Jamie got up and followed her; they headed toward home, running.

When they came to the end of their street Taylor stopped.

"I'd like you to meet some one," Taylor said.

"Who," Jamie asked looking around and seeing no one there?

"Elm-onzo, she emphasized Elm in Elmonzo. He's one of my oldest and closest friends."

"Who, where, I…I ah I don't see any one, who…"

"Right here," Taylor said putting her arm around a giant elm tree that they had been standing under. She gazed lovingly up into the limbs and branches of the giant tree

"Jamie meet Elmonzo. Elmonzo this is Jamie." Jamie started to laugh.

"You're crazy, you know that, you talk to trees?"

"Why not?" Taylor was becoming annoyed.

"Well its weird that's why," Jamie said, he had stopped laughing: he could tell that Taylor was annoyed with him, this was serious he thought.

"You go to church on Sundays, right," Taylor asked?

"Yeah, most Sundays"

"People pray, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's like talking to god, right?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"You don't think they're weird do you."

"Well no, but that's different."

" Is it Jamie," Taylor had one of those story telling expressions on her face.

"Everything isn't black and white Jamie. Sometimes there are shades of gray, and Sometimes, if you look really hard, and believe in magic; you can see all the colors of the rainbow." And with that Taylor threw her arms wide and looked up into the limbs and branches of Elmonzo as if in celebration. Jamie was stunned; his friend was nuts.

Taylor looked at Jamie, and in a low serious voice told him about Elmanzo.

"Well Jamie," she began, "Elmonzo is very old and very wise. He's always there for me, he doesn't judge me, he's never mean, and he'd never make fun of me. He's better to talk to then most people I know, and he never gives me bad advice."

" He gives you advice?" Jamie asked stifling a chuckle. He didn't want to annoy Taylor again.

"Yeah if you listen real hard you can hear him. Come here Jamie, put your hands on him, here." Taylor took Jamie's hands and placed them on the trunk of the giant elm.

"Now close your eyes, clear you mind, and listen."

Jamie did what Taylor asked, although he felt pretty silly. After what seemed like a minute or two had passed, a brief flash of understanding shot through his brain. He couldn't quite grasp it, but he was beginning to understand what Taylor meant by "talk" to the giant elm. It wasn't like talking with voices, or talking with people, he knew it was different then that.

He remembered hearing about different cultures and people who believed that spirits lived in the rocks the trees the air the water and everywhere. He thought about the feeling he had in the woods that first day when he went exploring, and wondered if the forest had been talking to him but he didn't know how to listen. He thought about the tree back home in Virginia where he and his friends had built their tree house. He remembered the feelings he had while up in its limbs among its leaves and branches. So what gave him the right to Judge Taylor, hadn't he told her his deepest secrets and she was nothing but understanding and encouraging, and here he was making fun of her after she shared one of her deepest secrets with him. He felt a little ashamed that he had laughed at her.

"Can you feel it Jamie? He's saying hello to you."

Jamie turned to face Taylor; he smiled at her and said.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, I shouldn't have done that, I guess I just didn't understand."

"That's OK Jamie, nobody does," Taylor said, looking deep into Jamie's eyes, "but I knew **you **would."

12


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story._ thank you.

**Chapter 3**

**Book report**

It was Tuesday, the day after Labor Day, the first day of school. Jamie and Hannah left the house and headed out down the street. Jamie was feeling quite nervous. It was bad enough that he was the new kid at school, he knew what that could be like. He remembered when Ricky Bates first came to school back home in Virginia. The kids teased him something awful at first, until they got to know him. To have his little sister tagging along with him just made it that much worse. They came to Taylor's house where she was waiting for them. She joined them and they continued on their way. Taylor was dressed weird, as usual. Why couldn't she dress normal to go to school, Jamie was thinking, at least on the first day? Things just keep getting worse, he thought. Now, not only is he the new kid with a little sister in tow, but he has a friend who is a girl, and if that wasn't bad enough a girl that dresses funny. Jamie had a feeling of doom ahead.

"So are you guys nervous about your first day in a new school?" Taylor asked addressing both Jamie and Hannah.

Nervous doesn't begin to describe it, Jamie was thinking, but what he said was.

"I guess maybe, just a little bit nervous."

"I'm kinda scared," Hannah said, "I've never even been to school before, this is my first time."

"You'll do fine Hannah, the first grade teachers are really very nice, you're going to have a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hannah said.

As they approached the corner where Elmonzo stood Jamie prayed she wouldn't talk to the tree this morning. Please he thought, don't talk to Elmonzo please don't talk to Elmonzo please… To late there she goes.

"Good morning Elmonzo, first day of school, fifth grade, wish me luck."

Jamie hoped no one saw that. Then he noticed two older girls over to one side whispering and snickering, he pretended he didn't know Taylor.

When the bus came they hopped on; Jamie found a seat about midway back. He slid in to the window; Hannah slid in next to him. Taylor took the seat in front of them and turned to face them. She started telling a story about a magic school bus that went to a school on a far away planet.

"Imagine the bus is a space ship," she said, "and it's taking us to a school on a distant planet, maybe even another solar system or even to another galaxy." Jamie and Hannah were mesmerized by Taylor's story, and the way Taylor was telling it was equally compelling. Her face was so expressive, her eyes sparkled, and her voice was soft as velvet when she spoke. She would use her voice to make the sound effects so they would close their eyes and really feel like they were on a space ship. Jamie had become lost in her story and had forgotten all about being nervous or embarrassed.

"Hey geek girl, did you find the mother ship yet?" The mood was shattered. Jamie hadn't noticed the bus stopping and picking up a group of older kids. Everyone on the bus seemed to be laughing at Taylor. Some kid looked right at Jamie and said.

"Hey new kid, don't listen to her or you'll be lost in space too."

There was another round of laughter. Some of the other kids made comments and laughed. Taylor looked at Jamie with pleading eyes, ignore them please, her eyes seemed to say. Then she rolled her eyes looking back at the other kids and pretended it didn't bother her. Jamie was confused and horrified at this. Everyone was laughing at her, why? Yeah she was weird and dressed funny, but she didn't deserve this. They just didn't give her a chance; they just didn't understand her. Then Jamie remembered some of the kids back home that he and his friends had made fun of, and he felt a pang of guilt. Had he given them a chance? No, he had done the same thing these kids were doing to Taylor.

Jamie didn't know what to do, Taylor was his friend but if he hung around with her the other kids might not give him a chance to make new friends, they'll probably laugh at him too. He hated himself for doing it but he tried to distance himself from Taylor.

That first week Jamie ate his lunch with Taylor and Hannah. After they had eaten, Jamie went off to find a game or something to join. Hannah had found some friends to play with, leaving Taylor alone. She was use to being alone, before Jamie and Hannah came; she always ate her lunch alone.

"That's ok," she'd say to Jamie with disappointment on her face, "I'll just do some reading, you go and have a good time."

Jamie felt guilty leaving her alone, but he was having fun and soon forgot about Taylor.

They would still go running in the afternoons, although, Jamie was becoming increasingly concerned about being seen with Taylor. He suggested they try a different route that took them away from town and away from the school and away from where the kids might be hanging around.

By that first Friday he had proven himself to be a pretty good kick ball player. He was a good kicker and an equally good fielder; he fit in easily except for one problem, Taylor. After their game he was walking back to class with a couple of boys he had met, Billy Martin and Erik Vaughn. Billy asked,

"So about that Taylor kid, you ain't friends with her are you?"

"Ahh Taylor and me oh no, we're not friends," Jamie lied. He looked around and saw Taylor just getting up to head into class. He prayed she wouldn't see him, trying inconspicuously, to hide behind the boys.

"So how come you eat lunch with her," Erik asked?

"Well ah she's a neighbor and ah um she's been hanging around me ever since I moved in, can't get rid of her." Jamie lied again.

"You're gonna have to do something because people are starting to talk about you and her." Billy said as a warning.

"Somebody from the sixth grade said he saw her running with some kid, that wasn't you was it?"

"Oh no, it wasn't me."

"Good, you don't want to be seen with her, she's a freak."

" Yeah she is kind of weird," Jamie said, trying to fit in.

"Kind of weird!" Erik exclaimed, "she's crazy, one time I was riding my bike down near her house, and I saw her talking to a tree."

"You're kidding," Jamie said, as he pictured Taylor talking to Elmonzo.

Then Billy added.

"Yeah and you see the way she dresses, and her hair its shorter then most of the boys, yeah she's a real freak."

"Ok class," Mr. Davis began after the kids had taken their seats, returning from lunch break.

"OK boys and girls it's time now that I assign my famous beginning of the year book report." There were moans and groans rippling through the classroom.

"OK settle down class, I'm going to divide you into pairs. When I call your names, I want you and your partner to come up and take one of these packets. I've wrapped them in brown paper so you won't know what you're choosing until you return to your seats. Each packet contains two copies of the book you're to do your report on…"

Mr. Davis started calling names, and the kids went to his desk to get their books. Please don't put me with Taylor, Jamie hated himself for thinking it but he couldn't help it. Then he heard him call.

"Taylor Benson and…" Please don't call me, Please don't call me, Please don't….

"Jamie Larson." Oh no, why me. Damn.

"How about this one?" Taylor asked picking up one of the packets.

"Sure whatever, does it really matter?"

Taylor was a little taken aback by Jamie's attitude and said

"Well, not really I guess, I'll take this one then." They went off together and opened the package. Taylor handed Jamie one of the copies.

"Bridge To Tera…what?"

"Terabithia," Taylor corrected him.

"I don't want to read a stupid book about a stupid bridge, and where's tera-whaterver anyway?" Taylor was quite irritated with Jamie's attitude by now.

Through clenched teeth, and trying hard to control her temper she said

"Well I guess we'll find out when we read the book won't we."

On the bus, Taylor asked Jamie if he wanted to go running later.

"Nah I've got something I gotta do, ah um for my ah dad." he said trying to make it sound like he had chores or something. He didn't want to tell her he had made plans with Billy and Erik.

"You gotta get out of working with Taylor Jamie," Billy said.

"Yeah," Erik said in agreement.

"Yeah I know," Jamie said, feeling like a criminal, a traitor. He tried to suppress his feelings, trying to convince himself that Taylor wouldn't mind or even care. Deep down he knew she would. Jamie just wanted to make friends maybe even be popular, what was so wrong with that. It wasn't going to happen if he stayed friends with Taylor. He hoped she would understand.

Jamie went to Mr. Davis he asked if he could have another partner.

"Why," he asked, Jamie didn't have a good enough reason so Mr. Davis just smiled and said

"My decision is final, you'll have to work it out with her, its not because she's a girl is it? "

"No."

"Is it because she's a little different, and some of the kids make fun of her?"

Go ahead, Jamie thought, cut right to the bone, guilt raises its ugly head, he pushed it back down.

"No," he said looking at the floor avoiding eye contact.

The week dragged on, Taylor suspected something was wrong. Jamie had turned so cold toward her. They hadn't been running since last Thursday, they use to go everyday, but Jamie always had some excuse. They had fun together, she thought, so what happened, what's wrong with Jamie?

The bus rides were strained. They mostly sat in silence now. Taylor and Hannah would talk mostly. Jamie sat by the window and watched the scenery go by. He was civil to Taylor but gave her a cold feeling that made her uncomfortable and pull away from him. Jamie missed listening to Taylor's stories, he ached for her, but he had new friends now, and Taylor didn't fit in.

By next Friday Billy and Erik had convinced Jamie he had to do something drastic to get Taylor to leave him alone, and stop bugging him.

"Tell her you hate her or something," Erik said.

"I don't know," Jamie said, "I can't do that."

"Ya gotta or else everybody's gonna think your friends with her and they'll make fun of you too," Billy said.

"Ya gotta do it today," Erik added.

"OK I'll try."

"No, not try, do it, today." Erik commanded.

Jamie was so confused, he liked Taylor, but he liked his new friends too. Besides boys his age shouldn't be playing with girls anyway that's just weird and geeky.

"Good morning boys and girls," Mr. Davis began," I hope you have all had time to read your books. This morning I want you to get together with you partner and begin discussing your reports. I want to see posters and or dioramas, and most important. I want you to give an oral presentation, and I want to hear from both of you. I don't want one person to do all the talking, understood, good. OK people lets get together with our partners."

There was scraping of desks on the floor as people moved their desks together. Jamie sat still while Taylor moved her desk next to his. She sat down and looked at Jamie, he stared ahead.

"So," Taylor began to ask, "did you read the book?"

"No," he snapped. Taylor was taken aback, she glared at Jamie.

"Why not?" she asked getting angry.

"I didn't feel like it."

"You have to read the book Jamie or you'll get an 'F'."

"What, are you my mother, why don't you just leave me alone. You know I don't even like you. I don't care if I get an 'F', I'm not reading the stupid book." He lied, of course, he did like Taylor he knew it but he said it anyway.

Taylor leaned in close to Jamie looking at him face to face. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed barely above a whisper.

"I thought you were different, I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you, but no you're like all the others, you're just a mean bully that's all you are, you're a mean bully."

Jamie watched her lips, and looked into her eyes. This was like one of those stories she told him, but this was no story, this was for real, this was for keeps. She frightened him, why, he thought why did he do it. Then Taylor stood up picked up her bag pulled out the book and slammed it on Jamie's desk. It was so loud that everyone's attention turned to Jamie and Taylor. The room fell silent. Then in a loud voice, a voice that everyone in the class could hear, a voice that echoed down the hall, a voice that Frightened Jamie even more then before she said.

"Read the book Jamie, just read the damn book, maybe you'll discover what friendship is really about."

And with that she shouldered her bag and stormed out of the room crying. The class erupted in laughter, there were hoots and hollers. There were some comments about freak girl and loser girl. Billy tried to high five Jamie, but he just stared at him blankly.

"What's the matter Jamie you rule you really got her, she lost it, nobody's been able to get her like that you rule." Then Erik said,

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her, she deserved it she's a crazy freak."

"OK class settle down," Mr. Davis tried to restore order to the class. He sent one of the girls to check on Taylor.

Jamie was sick inside; she didn't deserve this, what was he thinking. As he looked around the room at the kids enjoying Taylor's pain he realized he had sacrificed his friendship with her for this bunch of losers. He was so angry with himself; Taylor was probably the best friend he ever had. She trusted him, and he trusted her. It was her that he confided his feelings to. He had told her about Thomas, and how he thought his family wished he had died instead, and she was the only other human being on the planet that he had shown his drawings and sketchbooks to. It was him that Taylor introduced Elmonzo to, and it was Taylor that taught him how to breathe, for god sake. He knew now that what he had done was so horrible he may never get her back, nor did he deserve her back.

Looking around the room he was thinking these kids aren't even worth Taylor's spit; they're not worth the dirt off her shoes. How could he sacrifice his friendship with her for them? How, why? Because he wanted to have a lot of friends and even be popular, but that didn't matter anymore all he wanted now was Taylor. He felt like part of him died, he wished he could die, he deserved to die, he was the lowest form of life. It took him to bring Taylor to her knees. He destroyed her, no one else could, they weren't her friends, and she didn't care what they thought. Me, Jamie Larson, big man I can make the little girl freakout and cry. Big tough guy. He grieved for his friendship, he killed it, he killed it and buried it.

Taylor never returned to class that day. He looked for her on the bus; she wasn't there either.

"Where's Taylor?" Hannah asked

"Uh she um went home sick," Jamie lied.

"Eeow, you don't look so good, are you sick too?"

"No just tired."

"I hope so I don't want to catch anything."

"Don't worry you won't catch this," Jamie murmured under his breath.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Oh nothing just…nothing." Jamie said staring out the window.

7


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story._ Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

**Finding Terabithia**

When Jamie came home that Friday, he went straight to his room. Her voice echoing in his head, over and over.

"Read the book Jamie, read the damn book…"

Taking the book from his pack, he lay on his bed and began to read.

_**Bridge to Terabithia**_ by Katherine Paterson.

Chapter one- Jesse Oliver Arrons, Jr.

Weird, he thought, this kids middle name is Oliver. My middle name is Oliver. As he read he could identify more and more with Jesse. He liked to run, Jesse liked to run. He liked to draw, Jesse liked to draw. Jesse had a friend, Leslie, who was so much like Taylor it was spooky. It was like reading about himself. He felt like that kid in the story Taylor had told him, What was his name? Oh yeah, Jamie remembered, Bastian that's it,

The never-ending Story.

When he came to the last part of the book, he was having a difficult time reading through his tears. He didn't know whom he was crying harder for though, was it, Jesse, Leslie, Taylor, or himself. All he knew was he wanted Taylor. He wanted to run to her and give her a hug. He knew how Jesse must have felt, except Taylor was alive, Thank god for that. Then he thought what if she died, what if she died and she thought that I hated her. He started crying all over again.

When he finished the book he could hardly believe it, he, Jamie Larson, had read an entire book in an afternoon. He'd never done that before, it usually takes him days, but it's something Taylor probably does all the time. Taylor would be proud of him, if he could only tell her.

"Suppers ready," his mother called up stairs.

"Coming mom."

Jamie went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, trying to compose himself; he didn't want anyone to know he had been crying. He headed downstairs, still trying to hold back the tears. Andrea was setting the table; she looked up at him.

"Have you been crying?"

"No I've got something in my eye."

"No you've been crying. What happened, did you find out there's no Santa Claus?"

"Shut up."

"Oh I know, your girlfriend broke up with you."

"Shut up, I'll kill you."

'That's it your girlfriend dumped you; she's smarter then I thought."

"Shut up."

"That's enough you two," his mother intervened, "stop your bickering. Suppers ready, Jamie call you father and Hannah please."

"Sure mom," Jamie said, trying to appear cheerful like everything was normal.

Jamie sat at the table staring at his plate; he didn't feel like eating. He wasn't feeling hungry.

" Are you feeling alright," his mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK, just tired," Jamie said, "may I be excused?"

"You haven't eaten anything," his father said, sounding concerned.

"I'm not hungry, may I go?"

"OK, yeah, Ok you can go." His father said, with a worried sound in his voice.

Jamie went straight to Taylor's house. Her mother answered the door.

"Taylor isn't feeling well, she said you should go."

Did her mother know what happened, he felt like a criminal.

"Good evening mam I humiliated your daughter in school today, can she come out to play?"

I'm a dope, he thought.

Jamie stumbled down the street, to the corner, to Elmonzo.

"I don't suppose you want to talk to me," he said, "You probably already know what happened at school today."

Jamie wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I miss Taylor something awful, I did such a horrible thing. I didn't know it then but I know it now."

Jamie sat down at the base of the giant Elm; he leaned his back against the trunk and looked up into the limbs and branches of the giant tree. The late day sun shining fingers of light down through the leaves turning them bright green. He was crying, tears running down his cheeks. After several minutes he wiped the tears with the backs of his hands, and pleaded with Elmonzo.

"Taylor says you give good advice. I know I'm a fine one to be asking, but I was hoping you might have some for me…please."

Suddenly he had an urge to leave, an anxious feeling, something was compelling him to get up and start walking. He gave in to the urge; he got up and started walking home. When he got there he didn't go in. Instead he walked up the path behind the barn, out past the ancient stone wall. The eerie feeling in the darkness of the forest returned. He wondered what brought him here. He hadn't realized where he was going until he was in this place. His subconscious or some supernatural power, or was it Elmonzo? Anyway, here he was. It was from here you could peer through the brush and see the brook and the tree house beyond.

His jaw dropped.

"THAT"S IT!"

He ran back to the house, his excitement building. Taylor was right Elmonzo does give good advice.

"Dad, dad."

"Whoa, what is it Jamie?"

"Can, I mean may I," Jamie corrected himself, "use some of the lumber in the barn, and some of the tools too?" His father looked thoughtful for a moment then said.

"Um, Sure use what you want, just don't make a mess ok."

"Don't worry I won't."

"And be careful," his father called to him.

Jamie started that evening while there was still enough light. He cleared a path to the brook, cutting through the underbrush, trying to conceal the entrance making it inconspicuous. When the path was ready he started dragging planks, wood beams, and other materials that he would need to the banks of the brook. By now it was getting too dark to continue, he would begin construction in the morning.

Jamie was up before the sun, the house was quiet, and he crept to the kitchen. Although he was too excited to eat he forced himself to eat something, I'll need the energy, he thought. Then, grabbing a sweatshirt he headed out.

There was a chill in the mid-September air, and it was still dark when he arrived at the brook. He welcomed the strange feeling the dark forest gave him. Leslie would agree that the woods were haunted, but not with evil things. Taylor would agree also. Taylor was so like Leslie, he thought. She was even more like Leslie then Leslie her self, she was so weird, and she was proud to be that way, and it occurred to him that that was why no one could hurt her, they weren't worth her time. No it took a friend to bring her to her knees.

He worked all morning, Hammering, sawing, drilling holes, bolting frame pieces together, laying planks. When he was done he had a fine, solid, although, crudely built bridge across the brook. Stepping back and admiring his work for a moment he got an idea. He ran down to the barn and got the heavy rope that was on the floor in the stall area. Then he added posts at each end of the bridge and on either side, to these he attached a length of rope so it sagged in the middle, like those rope things in the theater or at the bank. How clever, he thought, This represents the rope swing, Taylor would be proud of him for thinking up that idea, What would she call it, a metaphor-whatever something or other. Anyway she'll get it right off; she's so smart.

After completing the bridge he cleared a path to the tree house, or castle strong hold, he better get it right or he'll ruin the magic. He climbed up into the thing this time, it was a little creaky but it held his weight. He added some boards to the floor just to make sure it was safe. I hope Taylor likes it, he was thinking. He cleaned up after himself, put the tools away, and straightened up the barn. Better not leave a mess.

When he was finished, he ran down to the house, it was just about 12:00 noon, he was starving. It occurred to him that he really hadn't had much to eat in the past two days. He made himself a couple of peanut butter sandwiches, real stick to you ribs food; he imagined peanut butter sticking to his ribs; it was the kind of weird thing Taylor would think about. He poured himself a big glass of milk. He felt better, now that he had eaten. It's time to get Taylor.

He was scared now, maybe he'd wait until tomorrow, no can't wait do it now, but what if she doesn't want to see me, he thought, she probably won't. His thoughts tumbled one way then the other. Then he thought, what would Leslie do, what would Jesse do, his decision was made.

"Um Mrs. Benson can…um I mean may I see Taylor?" he felt so guilty again, the criminal returns to the scene of the crime. She went to get Taylor; Jamie could hear her talking from the other room.

"Jamie's here to see you," pause. "Well what shall I tell him?" another pause. "Are you sure you don't want to see him?" another pause. "OK I'll tell him."

She returned and told Jamie what he already knew. Taylor didn't want to see him. OK smart guy, now what? He had no where to go, he thought he could die right there and it wouldn't even matter anymore. He thought, how stupid I am, I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. He sat down on the front steps of Taylor's house with his head in his hands; he thought he was going to cry, but he was too numb, the last two days had exhausted him both emotionally and physically. He was empty and he missed Taylor, something awful.

He didn't know how long he sat there, maybe two or three hours. He was thinking he should go home and forget about Taylor, yeah right, I'll just leave my right hand here, holding my heart, and be on my way.

"What do you want?"

"Wha… ah … Taylor?" he turned abruptly to face her, she was standing behind him at the screen door, what a beautiful sight.

"Taylor I…I want to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah I'm sorry too Jamie," she said, "I'm sorry I ever met you." She began to close the door.

"Wait Taylor I…I um want to make it up to you."

"What? What can you do, you've hurt me enough already, now go away."

"No Taylor Wait, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You have to come with me."

"Why? Where?"

"Trust me."

"What, me trust you," she sneered, "you must be joking."

"No really, come with me, Elmonzo wants you to,"

"Elmonzo?"

"If you don't believe me ask him, really, please come."

"Elmonzo? OK, I'll go with you, but this better not be a trick, or I'll never ever talk to you ever again."

"No trick, I promise."

Jamie led her up the street to his house, up past the barn, through the field, and past the ancient stone wall. Jamie stopped at the entrance of his freshly cleared path.

"Can you feel it," Jamie asked her?

"Feel what?"

"The magic, like you showed me with Elmonzo," he took her hand, "come on," and led her to the bridge.

"Here," he said, as they came to the bridge.

"What's this?" Taylor asked, completely confused.

"Don't you know?" Taylor looked up at Jamie with a quizzical look on her face.

" 'To someone with no magic in them this looks like a few planks of wood across a nearly dry gully,' except in this case it's across a brook that's full of water."

"You read the book?"

"Yeah"

"And you built this?" she said spreading her hands wide to emphasize the bridge.

"Yes."

"Wow," a smile spread across her face and her eyes twinkled, "so this is the great bridge to the kingdom of Terabithia."

"If you want it to be, yes."

"Yes, Let's cross it." They started across the bridge, Jamie pointed out the rope railings he was so proud of, and Taylor was impressed.

"It's beautiful," she said. Jamie noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she said wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"A bug flew in them or something."

When they had crossed the bridge and were standing in _**their **_Terabithia, Jamie grabbed Taylor up in a great hug, lifting her off the ground, and kissing her on the cheek; he held her moment longer, then put her down.

"What was that for," she asked feeling a little awkward and silly?

"Remember the last time Jesse saw Leslie, she was running home, and he wanted to give her a hug, but he never got the chance; I'm not willing to take that risk." They both felt a little awkward and uncomfortable for a moment. Then Taylor said,

"Jamie, this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, thanks."

"You're welcome Taylor, so do you forgive me?"

"It's going to take a long time Jamie you really hurt me."

"I'll never hurt you again as long as I live, I promise; I've learned my lesson"

"Well see that you don't."

Then Jamie said, pointing to the castle stronghold.

"Now, if you look through there you can see the castle stronghold, do you see it?"

"Yes," she said, her excitement building, "yes I do, I see it, let's go see if they're here."

"Who?"

"Why, Jesse and Leslie of course."

8


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story._ Thank you.

**Chapter 5**

**Royal Command Performance **

Jamie and Taylor ran up to the castle stronghold, Jamie started up the ladder

"Jamie!" Taylor cried out in a scolding voice, "get back down here." Jamie, perplexed, obeyed and climbed back down the ladder.

"Ah..um...what's the matter? It's safe, I was up there earlier."

"Not that," Taylor said.

"Then what?"

"Well you just don't go around barging into people's houses, or castles."

"Huh?"

Taylor motioned Jamie to move to one side, then standing at the bottom of the ladder and looking up into the castle, she called.

"Your majesties, we are Jamie and Taylor, we have traveled to your kingdom from a distant land and request an audience with your highnesses."

"Oh I see, what now," Jamie whispered?

"We wait."

"How long?"

"I don't know it could be a long time, days maybe."

"Days?" Jamie said practically shouting.

"Shhh, quiet, we don't want to anger them."

"Days?" he repeated in a whisper.

After a few moments had passed Taylor said.

"She's here."

"Who's here?"

"It's Leslie," Taylor said to Jamie then turned to address Leslie.

"Your majesty, we are Jamie and Taylor and we request an audience with yourself and the king."

Taylor appeared to be listening to someone, then turned to Jamie and in a whisper said.

"She said to come up."

They climbed up into the castle, Taylor instructed Jamie on the proper way to meet a king and queen.

"Bow," she whispered to him. Jamie watched Taylor do a curtsy somewhat awkwardly. Then she looked at Jamie and again said.

"Bow Jamie," Jamie bowed toward the corner. The sun filtering down through the treetops into the structure left the corner they were facing in shadow, Jamie imagined he could actually see someone sitting there. Taylor went on to address the king and queen.

"Your majesties, it appears that your castle has been damaged in a siege, we offer our services and will conduct repairs to restore the castle to its former grandeur, if you will allow us to."

Taylor turned to Jamie and whispered.

"They're discussing our offer, wait..." she paused a moment to listen, then continued.

"King Jesse says that the hostile savages from the northern boarders had attacked the castle, but have been driven away and Terabithia is free once more."

"Oh," Jamie nodded in acknowledgement.

Again Taylor appeared to be listening to someone.

"They say they accept the offer and we may begin repairs immediately," she paused, "oh and this will be the first of many tests of our worthiness to be the future rulers of Terabithia."

"Did they say what the other test are?"

"No, we will be kept unaware until the time of the test, so we need to be vigilant."

"Vigilant?"

"On our guard."

"Oh."

Then addressing the corner once more Taylor said.

"Thank you your majesties and good day to you," then turning to Jamie and whispering said, "say good day and bow."

"Good day," Jamie said, and bowed somewhat awkwardly toward the corner.

This is so strange, Jamie thought, as they climbed down from the castle, it's one thing to listen to Taylor's stories and be swept up in them but to actually be inside one, and live in it, is something else again. Yesterday he was just a dumb kid, like Jesse before he met Leslie, who liked to run and draw pictures, and today Taylor has him talking to kings and queens, what next he wondered, he can't wait to find out.

On the ground, Taylor stood hands on her hips surveying the situation, looking quite serious.

"It will need a lot of work," she said, "I'll look for some books on construction and building, we need to do this right to prove ourselves worthy."

It was getting on to late afternoon; it will be suppertime soon.

"We should get going, we still have a report to work on, remember," Taylor said.

"Yeah I remember," Jamie sighed.

On the way back to the bridge Taylor stopped abruptly.

"Stop... wait... did you hear that?"

"What?"

The sound of a dog barking off in the distance reached their ears.

"That must be Prince Terrian, the guardian of Terabithia, on guard duty."

"Yeah, it must be," Jamie agreed.

They looked at each other with a knowing glance, and raced each other to the bridge.

After supper Jamie went to Taylor's house to work on their report. It practically wrote itself, not only had they read the book but they had also lived it. Taylor had laid out some of her poster boards, some drawing paper, some of her paints, heavy watercolor paper, all kinds of art stuff. Jamie thought it looked like an art supply store. All he had to draw with was a notebook, a number two pencil and some broken up crayons. He was like a kid at Christmas; he looked wide-eyed at the bounty.

"Wow, what's all this for" he asked?

"I want you to make the posters while I work on the presentation."

"But what do I do?"

"Draw some pictures Jamie, I think you know what to do, look at the illustrations in the book for some ideas."

"I don't know, I'm not very good."

"Sure you are Jamie," she said then looking at him with puppy dog eyes said, "Jesse would do it for Leslie."

"Yeah but Jesse' good."

"You're good, now get to work we have a lot to do," the tone of her voice told Jamie she was serious and not taking no for an answer.

"What's the matter," she said," are you afraid they're going to laugh at you, they're going to anyway when they find out you're my friend, freak boy," she laughed, "besides you're the future ruler of Terabithia, you need to be fearless, like Leslie and Jesse." Then in a low serious voice, looking deep into his eyes she said.

"Don't let them steal your soul Jamie."

That last comment sobered him. Steal my soul, he thought, they couldn't, not anymore.

"You're right, I'm just being stupid again, I better get started."

The thought of the kids laughing at him, like they laughed at Taylor some how made him feel important now, made him feel special, and different, like Taylor. Let them call me freak boy, he thought, I'll wear the label proudly like Taylor does. Taylor gave him strength, she gave him vision, and she pushed him to think. What Leslie was to Jesse, Taylor is to him.

Once he started drawing there was no stopping him. He was turning out picture after picture. One of Taylor's favorites was a view of the cow field, with Miss Bessie in the foreground, Jesse behind her to one side in mid stride looking at Leslie sitting on the fence. The caption read.

" 'If you're so afraid of the cow, why don't you just climb the fence'."

He drew pictures for all the important parts of the story, the rope swing, the castle stronghold, Miss Edmunds, Mrs. Myers, and on and on. While Jamie was drawing Taylor was busy working out the presentation, she'd stop from time to time and ask Jamie what he thought about "this" or should we say "that". The time just flew by, Jamie was having fun, imagine that he thought, I'm having fun doing schoolwork. They worked late into Saturday night, and continued Sunday afternoon until Jamie's mother called him home to supper. Taylor said she would finish the little bit they had left to do, and see him in the morning.

Jamie dragged himself home; he hadn't realized how tired he was. He could barely keep himself awake through supper, after which he went straight to bed. But why shouldn't he be tired, he thought, after all, since Friday he'd lost his best friend, read a entire book, trail blazed a path through the woods, built a bridge, repaired a tree house, won his friend back, met with a king and queen, and did a book report. He was exhausted just thinking about it. The next thing he remembered was his mother calling him to breakfast.

Jamie and Hannah headed down the street on their way to the bus stop; Taylor was waiting for them. She was dressed in her usual weird style, Jamie was hoping she might be even more outrageous this morning. She was holding a portfolio that contained Jamie's drawings, handing it to Jamie as he came up to her. He noticed something on her cheek. It was a tattoo, a little butterfly.

"Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to her cheek.

"It's a stick on, do you like it?"

He was hoping for more outrageous.

"Yeah, I love it."

"I like it too," Hannah said.

When they got to the corner, Jamie patted Elmonzo and said.

"Good morning Elmonzo, and thanks for the advice, it worked."

The kids at the bus stop looked at him like he had lost his mind. He and Taylor just glanced at one another and smiled. The two older girls had plenty to laugh and talk about now. Jamie looked at them, smiled and gave them one of Andrea's little princess waves.

When they arrived at school, they hopped off the bus; Jamie went inside to drop off the portfolio in Mr. Davis' classroom. When he returned he found a group of kids teasing Taylor. She had a solemn look on her face and her head held high.

Jamie could hear them as he approached.

"Hey look who's here, never thought we'd see you again."

"Yeah thought you'd be gone for good freak girl." There was some laughter. Then he saw some girls were pointing and laughing at her face.

"Look," one of them said, "she has a tattoo of a butterfly," and then in a mocking tone, another girl added, "Isn't that cute." Then there was more laughter. Jamie came up behind Taylor and he heard someone say.

"Hey Jamie look whose back, guess she didn't get enough the other day, huh, she must want more."

"More what?" Jamie asked, knowing full well what they meant.

"You know, she's a freak, tell her off Jamie."

"Yeah, like the other day, that was so funny." There was more laughter and more voices encouraging Jamie to make her cry again.

"Why can't you just leave her alone," Jamie said. Then Billy Martin came up to Jamie, right in his face, and asked.

"Whoa, don't tell me you like her?"

"She's my friend, my very best friend, OK, so just leave her alone." Jamie said, he was becoming angry; he wanted to slug Billy right in the face. He wanted to slug them all. Taylor could tell he was getting angry, and she took his arm and said.

"Come on Jamie they're not worth your time, lets go." She was right, of course.

"Yeah you freaks, you make a great couple freak boy and freak girl." Then there was more laughter. Jamie heard it fade away as they headed into the school building.

They went to see Mr. Davis, and asked if they could present their report today.

"Well, I was thinking we would do our presentations later in the week, but if you think you're ready?"

"Yeah we're ready," they replied in unison.

"Then by all means, I can't wait to hear it, how about later on just before lunch break, OK?"

"OK." Taylor answered.

"Yeah, OK." Jamie agreed.

Time seemed to stand still for Jamie, a part of him anxious to do the presentation, and a part of him dreading it. Mr. Davis droned on about one thing or another and Jamie was having a hard time paying attention, he kept a close eye on the clock, and he could swear the minute hand was not moving. He'd glance over at Taylor from time to time, sometimes he'd catch her eye and she would smile at him. Other times he'd watch her busy with her work, and he'd sigh.

He was brought abruptly to attention when he heard Mr. Davis call his name; it was time for their presentation. Taylor was already up and moving to the front of the classroom, Jamie joined her. They set up an easel and placed Jamie's posters on it, and they were about ready to begin when Taylor asked Mr. Davis if they could have a moment out in the hall; Jamie was bewildered, what did she want in the hall?

Placing her hands on his shoulders, he bent low so they were face to face, practically nose to nose. She was very solemn looking. She spoke in a low serious tone.

"Jamie," she said, "Leslie and Jesse are here."

"They are, where?"

"They're at the back of the classroom," she paused a moment then continued, "Jamie this is to be a Royal Command Performance for the King and the Queen of Terabithia."

"So this is another test?"

"Yes," she said, "this presentation needs to be perfect."

Jamie was nervous to begin with, but now he was shaking. His breath coming in shot shallow gasps.

"Breathe," she said, "like I showed you; from your diaphragm. You're hyper ventilating."

"Hyper-what?"

"Just take some deep breaths." Jamie did as Taylor instructed and soon he was calming down. He was looking at her butterfly and it soothed him.

"You need to give me the index cards."

"What? I need them."

"Jamie this is a Royal Command Performance, you can't be reading off of index cards."

"But how will I know what to say?"

"Jamie, you've read the book, you know the story, you've built the bridge and have been to Terabithia; you've been to the castle stronghold and you've met Jesse and Leslie."

"I know, but what if I forget what to say?"

"Trust me Jamie, you can do this, you do trust me don't you?"

"Yeah… OK…here," Jamie reluctantly handed Taylor the index cards.

"Ok, let's go; break a leg."

"What?"

"That's theatre talk for good luck."

"That's a strange way to wish someone luck."

Jamie took his place at the front of the class. He was nervous. Some giggling and whispered comments reached his ears. He looked to Taylor for strength. He looked to the back of the room and imagined Jesse and Leslie there. Then taking a deep breath, he began.

"_**Bridge To Terabitia **_by Katherine Paterson. This is a story of friendship, and a story of loss. A story of love, and a story of pain…" As Jamie spoke he became more confident. He thought of Taylor and how she told stories; he tried to make his voice more expressive, and his movements more graceful. No longer was he an ordinary kid giving a book report; he was inside one of Taylor's stories, performing for the King and Queen of Terabithia. When he had finished he sighed, the tension running out of him; stepping aside he made way for Taylor as she took over.

Taylor began; she strutted back and forth in front of the class. She was like an actress on a stage; she was so animated, her gestures larger then life. Her voice sometimes booming reaching out and shaking the kids in their seats, and then making her voice soft and sweet, she'd smother them like warm maple syrup over a stack of pancakes. Her eyes, razor sharp, cutting into their souls as she glanced around catching every eye. Jamie looked around the room at the kids all slack jawed and goggle-eyed, watching her every move. She got them, he thought, she got them with both barrels, point blank, right between the eyes, they never saw it coming. She had them in the palm of her hand like raw clay, molding their thoughts. She reminded Jamie of those hypnotic preachers he'd seen on TV, spouting on about fire and brimstone, and hell and damnation. Take that kids, he thought, you're not laughing now. She even had Mr. Davis captivated. He was so proud of her, so glad to be her friend. This was Taylor's story telling at it's best, but it had to be, it was a Royal Command Performance for the King and Queen of Terabithia.

When Taylor had finished there wasn't a dry eye in the classroom.

After she spoke her last word there was silence, stillness, like the stillness that Jesse described in the book, as "the moment when Miss. Edmunds finished a song, just after the chords hummed down to silence." it was that silent, dead silent. Time seemed to stand still. Then the silence was broken by the sound of sniffles and nervous coughs.

Boys trying to hide their tears all red eyed, and the girls dabbing their eyes with tissues. Mr. Davis stood and applauded, he tried to speak but his voice cracked, he was all choked up, and he had read the book, he knew the story, and still Taylor got him, right in the gut. That was my friend that did this, Jamie thought, my friend Taylor.

The lunch bell rang; Jaime could almost feel the tension drain from the room. The mood was somber as the kids filed out; it felt more like a congregation leaving a memorial service then a fifth grade class going to recess.

Mr. Davis asked Jamie and Taylor to stay for a moment. He called them to his desk.

"I wanted to tell you how talented I think you both are. That report was wonderfully written, superbly presented, and these posters are spectacular. I imagine that someday, and with a great deal of pride, I'm going to be telling people, oh Taylor Benson, Jamie Larson, I was their fifth grade teacher. I'm giving you both A plus for your work. I must say that I feel like I witnessed something special, like a royal command performance."

Jamie and Taylor shot looks of astonishment at one another, then smiled back at Mr. Davis. How did he know, Jamie was thinking.

At lunch, Jamie said to Taylor.

"It's great we got A's and all, but now he'll be expecting it from me."

"Don't worry Jamie, I'll help you, a king needs to be educated, you'll need to get use to getting A's."

Jamie wasn't so sure about that, he was usually happy when he got C's.

Billy and Erik came up to them.

"Hey," Billy said, "that report was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, awesome," Erik agreed, then continued, "so Jamie if you want, you can come play ball with us."

Jamie and Taylor just stared at them, right through them.

Then Jamie said, "no thanks, I'm staying with my friend." He emphasized the word friend; they got the point.

The kids treated Taylor with more respect after that day; it wasn't that they decided they liked Taylor, although there were some who did, it was that they were afraid off her. For a moment in time she ruled them, she had control over them, she danced them like puppets on a string, and it frightened them.

During that week Jamie had over heard the word witch used in the same sentence as Taylor's name. No, she's not a witch, she's a queen, the future queen of Terabithia; she was worthy, he thought, but am I?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story._ Thank you.

**Chapter 6**

**If Wishes Were Horses...**

The week went by quickly for Jamie, with Taylor's help he was beginning to enjoy school, and enjoy reading; Taylor was a good influence on him, she made learning fun; after all, a king needed to be educated. His parents had even noticed in this short time, that he was diligently doing his homework with out being told, and he had abandoned the TV in favor of reading. In the beginning his parents had worried about their son playing with Taylor, wondering, what would become of it? Now they were beginning to think that Taylor was the best thing that could have happened to him.

By Thursday it was hot, Friday it was hotter, and by Saturday it was officially a heat wave, unseasonably hot for a late September weekend. It was more like midsummer than early autumn.

Jamie and Taylor were at the castle stronghold, Taylor had found some books at the library on building, and construction, and she had even found some books about building and repairing tree houses. She had Jamie make some drawings and sketches of their tree house and she took measurements and made calculations to figure out what they were going to need and what they needed to do to restore the castle to its former grandeur.

They spent the cooler part of Saturday morning hauling tools, wood, and other materials from the barn up to the castle stronghold. It was hard work, but they were so excited about how grand their castle was going to be when they were finished that they hadn't noticed the time pass. It was getting on toward mid day by the time they had collected what they needed and moved it to the castle. They were hungry, tired, and thirsty and it was starting to get hot.

"Time for a break," Jamie said, "I'm getting hungry and I'm awful thirsty."

"Me too, " Taylor said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Come on then, let's go down to my house," Jamie said, motioning to Taylor, "my mom will get us something to eat."

They headed down the path, crossed the bridge, and continued on to his house. Jamie's mom made them some peanut butter sandwiches and gave them glasses of milk, some chips, and cookies.

Jamie's mother watched them as they ate and was thinking about what an odd, and unusual little girl Taylor is, her son was obviously very taken by her. There was something about her that was different, unique, she sensed it, but couldn't say what it was exactly. Her son was very lucky to have someone like Taylor as a friend. Funny, she thought, not too long ago she would have done anything to sever their relationship because Taylor's strangeness had frightened her, but not anymore. Over the summer she had gotten to know her, and now had grown very fond of the girl. Like her son, she was beginning to see how wonderful Taylor is.

"Thank you for lunch Mrs. Larson," Taylor said graciously.

"You're very welcome Taylor," Jamie's mother said smiling at the girl.

"Yeah thanks mom, " Jamie added. Then they filled some empty soda bottles with water and took them back up to the castle with them.

It was just past mid-day when they returned to the castle, the sunlight filtered down through the trees and dappled the ground. The air was thick and still and the woods felt like a steam bath. Jamie climbed up into the tree house and started removing old and rotted wood, while Taylor stayed on the ground cutting new pieces of wood to replace them. Hot and humid as it was, it didn't take long before Jamie was dripping with sweat; he took his shirt off and tossed it carelessly into the branches of some bushes below. Then turning back to his work he looked over at Taylor, he watched as she peeled off her shirt folded it and placed it neatly on a stump. He watched her for a moment; it made him uncomfortable, kind of like the time he walked in on Andrea when she was dressing. He hadn't seen anything, but she had freaked out, and screamed at him.

"Um… Taylor, what are you doing?" he asked, timidly. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face, squinting in the sunlight and said.

"I'm cutting these boards, what do you mean what am I doing?"

"No, I mean your shirt."

"Oh, it's over there," She said pointing to the stump still puzzled.

"No, I mean girls aren't suppose to take their shirts off."

"You took yours off."

"That's different, I'm a guy, guys can do that."

"Well that isn't fair is it, it's just as hot for me as it is for you."

"Yeah but…."

"But nothing Jamie, it's just you and me here anyway, and besides Leslie took her shirt off in the book."

"She did not."

"She most certainly did," Taylor was indignant.

"Taylor, I read the book, Leslie did not take her shirt off."

"OK… well… maybe she didn't, but she would have if it had been as hot as this." Jamie conceded that Taylor was probably right, and Leslie probably would have taken her shirt off if it had been as hot as this. Then he wondered if Jesse was ever as exasperated with Leslie as he sometimes was with Taylor; and decided that he probably had been.

"OK," he said, shaking his head with a sigh, "have it your way," and with that they went back to work.

After some time had past Jamie took a break and watched Taylor work. The sweat was glistening on her shoulders and back. Boy was she strong he thought. He looked down at his own body, flabby compared to Taylor's solid muscle. That's what gymnastics training will do for you, no wonder she can swing around these trees like a monkey. He admired her for a moment and was thinking, as strong as she is physically; her mind is equally as strong if not stronger.

Someday, he thought, she's going to be a powerful woman, maybe even the president of the United States, and he wanted to be part of her life, always.

Just then she looked up at him and saw him watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, feeling a little uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"The future president of the United States," He said, he was serious.

"Yeah right," She sneered, then they both laughed, and went back to work.

"JAMIE… HEY JAMIE." It was his father calling.

"It's your father," Taylor said, and scrambling for her shirt she quickly put it on.

"Hey dad, over here."

Jamie climbed down from the tree house, and when he was on the ground he came up to Taylor and said.

"Modest are we?"

"Oh shut up," she said, and stuck her tongue out at him, just as Jamie's dad came into the clearing.

"I Thought I'd find you kids here. I'd like you to come down to the house. I have a surprise for you; I think you'll like it."

They headed down toward the house, Jamie's dad in the lead.

"What is it dad" Jamie asked?

"Can't tell you… you'll just have to wait…it won't be long."

They came down through the field, past the barn and hurried down the driveway to the house, Jamie saw his Mom, Andrea, and Hannah all waiting there. Both his Mom and Dad were tight lipped about what the surprise is.

"Be patient," his Dad said, "it will be here soon."

Taylor and Jamie looked to each other with bewildered expressions on their faces. What could it be, Jamie wondered?

The sound of a truck coming up the street reached their ears, and Jamie's dad said.

"I think that's them."

"Who" Jamie asked?

His answer came in the form of a large diesel pickup truck chugging up the driveway pulling a trailer; it was a horse trailer. Horses? Jamie thought, this is a surprise.

"Horses?" he said out loud.

"Horses," his father said confirming Jamie's thoughts.

"Horses!" Hannah squealed, jumping up and down, "cool."

"Awesome!" Andrea added, her eyes wide.

"Ow… horses… I love horses, "Taylor said, with a sigh.

Then a second truck chugged up the driveway, pulling a second horse trailer.

A kid had hopped out of the first truck and was coming their way. As he approached Jamie saw that he wasn't a kid at all but a little man. He looked to Jamie like a wrinkled up little boy, but he was unmistakably a man.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Jackson," Jamie's dad said, introducing the little man to his family, and to Taylor. He wasn't much bigger then Jamie was, he'd never seen a man his own size before, this is kind of weird.

"Mr. Jackson was a famous jockey many years ago," Jamie's dad continued, " He's retired now and he owns a horse stable a couple of towns over. His place is over crowded so he answered the ad I put in the paper; stable space for rent." They all greeted Mr. Jackson, warmly, there was hand shaking and hello's all around. He was such a gregarious and lively man, and his stories held them all captivated so that they hardly noticed, at first, the flurry of activity around them. A half a dozen people were moving the things that were loaded on the trucks up into the barn: Bails of hay, and straw, boxes, and buckets, Sacks of horse chow, saddles, and blankets, everything a horse could possibly need or want, they had it. Jamie, his mom and dad, Andrea, Hannah, and Taylor watched in awe as all this took place before their eyes. Once the trucks were pretty much emptied out, a couple of the workers came down from the barn and went to the first trailer. They opened the doors and started leading the horses off. They led them one by one up to Mr. Jackson and he began the introductions.

"I'd like you to meet my friends," Mr. Jackson said. The first horse was huge, it was massive. Jamie had never seen a horse as big as this before, at least not close up.

"This is Boris," Mr. Jackson said and fed him one of the carrots he had been holding, "He's a big fella huh? Yup," he said answering his own question, "he's a Morgan horse, and he's an old timer, long in the tooth, like me, and set in his ways. All he does all day is stand around eat sleep and swat flies, and a gentler animal you'll never find."

They all greeted Boris and petted him; he enjoyed all the attention. He whinnied and snorted. Mr. Jackson's helper led Boris up to the field to graze, with a slow plodding clop, clop of his hooves on the driveway, as he was lead away. The next horse was led up to the group.

"This is Lulu," Mr. Jackson said, "she's a sweet lady and she loves to run, she likes most everyone especially if you give her a carrot, or an apple, or a sugar cube." Mr. Jackson feed her a carrot. Everyone greeted, and petted Lulu and the helper led her up to the field to join Boris.

The second trailer had its doors opened and the third horse was being led up to Jamie's family, and Taylor.

"This is Dexter," Mr. Jackson said, and petted Dexter's neck, "he's kind of frisky, and very particular about who he likes." At that Dexter went up to Taylor and nuzzled her, Taylor stroked his nose and Dexter whinnied, shook his head all around, snorted, and nuzzled Taylor again.

"I think he likes you, I think you made yourself a friend today little lady," Mr. Jackson said, with a wink, and a chuckle. He handed Taylor a carrot, " here," he said, "give him this." Taylor fed Dexter the carrot, and he whinnied and snorted again. Taylor giggled with delight.

"My," he said, "I've never seen him take to someone so quickly before."

He'd never met anyone like Taylor before, Jamie was thinking.

The rest of the group greeted and petted Dexter; and he was led up to the field to graze.

The last of the horses was led up to the group. This one was little, a pony Jamie thought.

"And last but not least, " Mr. Jackson said, " we have a little pony, and his name is Racer."

Then turning and looking to Hannah he said.

"He's just about your size, honey."

They all greeted Racer; Hannah patted his neck and giggled. Mr. Jackson gave Hannah a carrot, "here feed him this," he said, and she did that.

"Can we ride them" Hannah asked?

"You Sure can, that's the best way for them to get any exercise, these lazy old bums will stand around in the field all day long grazing and getting fat if you let them."

And then like the others before him Racer was led up to the field to graze.

"Wow" Jamie said looking to Taylor, he was overwhelmed. Taylor was so excited she was all fidgety and giddy, she was beaming, her eyes were sparkling and she had a big goofy expression on her face. She was practically drooling. She looked up at Jamie.

"Horses," She said absentmindedly, she was entranced.

"Yeah Taylor, I know, I can see them," Jamie said in a mocking tone.

"So kids," Jamie's dad began, "it would be a great help to Mr. Jackson if you would take over some of the care of the horses." The kids were beside themselves with excitement.

"Us, you want us to take care of them," Jamie asked?

"Yes," Mr. Jackson said, beaming a great smile, "my helpers and I will show you what to do, and teach you what you need to know about taking care of horses. Of course I'll pay you for your help caring for my friends."

"And we get to ride them," Hannah asked again?

"Yes honey you get to ride them."

"Cool," Hannah cooed, her eyes wide and an ear to ear grin on her face.

Taylor turned to Jamie and whispered.

"Horses in Terabithia, won't that be awesome. I think Jesse and Leslie sent them, don't you?"

"Yeah, you may be right."

The kids were quick in learning how to care for the horses. They took to it so easily, although the care soon fell mostly to Jamie and Taylor. Hannah was too young to be much help, but she tried hard and she did her best. Andrea, on the other hand, lost interest the first time she had to muck out a stall. Jamie and Taylor were soon seasoned stable hands and quite at ease around the large animals. Mr. Jackson was very impressed with the kids; they were doing a better job then he had expected. He observed how conscientious they were about the horses care and feeding, he had warned them about over feeding them, so they knew to watch their food carefully. They made sure they always had plenty of water, and fresh salt licks. They kept their stalls clean, and mucked them out regularly. They'd curry them daily and Taylor made sure they were always looking fresh and clean. Someday, Jamie thought, she'd make a good mother, since she treated these horses like they were her children.

Mr. Jackson soon trusted them with the care of his horses, and stopped by only once a week now to check in on them.

Jamie, Taylor, and Hannah were becoming good riders as well as stable hands, they learned how to saddle and bridle the horses, and they also learned the tricks that their wards would sometimes play on them, and they were watchful of that. Most importantly though, they were becoming friends with the horses, and they developed a trust with one another.

Often, when they went riding, they would take Hannah along with them. Hannah enjoyed riding Racer, and was thoroughly at ease with him, she loved Racer, he was such a gentle and easy-going animal. They would ride past the ancient stone wall and up by the waterfall, continue around the pond to the far end where they had discovered several trails through the forest and they did quite a bit of exploring. But it was when Jamie and Taylor would go off alone with Dexter and Lulu, and take them across the bridge into Terabithia, imagining Jesse and Leslie were riding with them through the kingdom, these were the very best times.

Taylor Soon discovered she could ride Dexter bare back and preferred it to the saddle, she wouldn't even use a bridle. She would just hold on to his neck and mane and with verbal commands, her body movement and the pressure of her knees against his sides, she could get him to go where she wanted. It was a wonderful free feeling like she was flying.

"Jamie, you've got to try this with Lulu," she said. Jamie tried it, but it made him nervous, and it scared him a little, so he decided to stick to the saddle, at least for now. Jamie thought that learning to post and canter and all that stuff is a whole lot easier then holding on for dear life. Besides, he thought, Taylor had a unique relationship with Dexter, a special bond. Every time Taylor would come up to the field Dexter would come running over to see her. Jamie was strangely jealous of their relationship with each other. It's silly, he thought, to be jealous of a stupid horse. Of course he couldn't blame the horse for being fond of Taylor, after all Taylor was such a wonderful person, and Dexter knew it as well as he did. Taylor was fond of Dexter as well, and they had formed a unique friendship between them as rare as the friendship between Taylor and himself.

Before they knew it several weeks had past, it was Late October, Jamie and Taylor had gone out for a ride with Dexter and Lulu. They lead the horses across the bridge into Terabithia then led them up the path past the castle and up through the woods to the main trail. When they had joined the main trail, they mounted their horses and rode off around the Terabithia side of the pond. They had gone about half way around the pond when Taylor stopped Dexter, Jamie and Lulu pulled up along side. It was a picture perfect autumn day. The slanting rays of the sun shone down in to the forest, into their Terabithia. Most of the leaves that had blocked the sun in the summer had changed color to vivid reds and yellows and fluttered to the ground. So now the forest floor was brightly lit.

"What is it," Jamie asked?

"Did you see him?" Taylor asked pointing into the woods, "out there"

"Where?"

"There," she said still pointing, "see him, way over there."

Jamie strained and squinted, looking into the woods, and off into the distance. Through the trees and underbrush he saw someone, but it looked to him like a girl not a boy.

"Yeah I see someone, but it looks like a girl."

"No, it's definitely a boy and he's wearing a hooded sweat shirt, and it looks like there's a little dog with him, yeah there he is, a little dog."

"I saw a girl, she's gone now, but she was wearing a hooded raincoat."

"There listen did you hear that, did you hear the dog barking?"

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"You must have heard him."

"No I didn't hear anything."

"He's gone now, it's like he just disappeared by magic," Taylor looked at Jamie with that story teller look on her face, her eyes twinkling and with a mischievous grin she said, "this is weird, it's kind of spooky."

"I'll say," Jamie said, " maybe we should head back."

"Don't you want to find out who they are? Maybe they're Jesse and Leslie." Taylor said with a look of excitement on her face.

"Um… no not really, I'm kind of spooked, this is too weird, besides Jesse and Leslie are just pretend, remember. They were probably just some kids from around the neighborhood playing in the woods, like we do." Then Jamie said, as he was looking around nervously.

"Let's go back."

"Come on Jamie we just came out here," she said with a little pout, then her face lit up again and she said, "I'll race you to the far end of the pond," and with that she and Dexter were off.

"Hey wait up, that's not fair." He gave Lulu a little kick then shook the reins and urged Lulu into a canter.

Taylor and Dexter were about twenty yards ahead of Jamie and Lulu; Taylor was looking back at Jamie with a big smile spread across her face.

"You can't catch me." She said, giggling.

"TAYLOR," Jamie screamed, "LOOK OUT!" Taylor turned to look ahead of her and the last thing she saw was the low hanging branch that swept her off Dexter's back. Jamie watched in horror as Taylor twisted and flailed in mid air as she fell, it seemed as if it were all in slow motion, every detail etched in Jamie's mind. The look of terror on Taylor's face as she spun in the air. She tried in vain to right her self using all her gymnastics training twisting her body so she would land on her feet. But she wasn't quick enough; she landed in a heap her head striking a rock on the side of the trail. Her arms and legs twisted grotesquely, and then she was still. Dexter stopped several yards ahead and was trotting back to Taylor. The look on his face showed Jamie that Dexter was as horrified as he was. Jamie jumped down off Lulu and ran to Taylor. She moaned softly, her eyelids fluttered, he could see into her eyes for a moment, they had a dull and far away look to them, and then they closed.

"TAYLOR…TAYLOR," he took her hand and felt her wrist for a pulse, good, he thought, she had a pulse, and he could see that she was breathing, good she's not dead, please don't die, Taylor please…. Jamie was panic-stricken what should he do. He wanted to pick her up and run, but something in the back of his mind told him not to move her. He remembered seeing or hearing something somewhere about it being dangerous to move injured people.

"I need to get help," he said aloud to himself as if to confirm his thought. He jumped on Lulu's back and raced home. It would take too long to go back the way they came and cross the bridge out of Terabithia, so he had to continue on to the far end of the pond and cross that bridge instead. He raced back down around the other side of the pond, down past the little waterfall and ancient stone wall, down through the field around the barn and down the driveway to the house. He jumped off Lulu and ran into the house screaming for someone, anyone. His mother came into the kitchen and asked, "what is it, what's wrong?"

"Taylor's hurt, she fell off Dexter and she's hurt bad."

Jamie's mother called an ambulance. His dad came up, "What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

Taylor's hurt," his mother told him.

"Oh my God," his dad said, his face went pale.

Jamie quickly told his father where Taylor was and gave directions how to get there; his dad knew the way. Then Jamie ran out of the house jumped up on Lulu and rode back to Taylor. He raced up the driveway, around the barn, and up through the field. When he had past the ancient stone wall he saw someone standing at the entrance of his path to Terabithia. They were blocking the trail.

"OUT OF THE WAY," Jamie screamed. They stood their ground. Jamie reined in Lulu and came to a halt, inches from trampling the person. It was a girl. She was wearing a hooded raincoat, and she was bare foot. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't place her.

"Are you crazy, I could have killed," he said, shaking from this new fright.

The girl took hold of the reins and held Lulu in place. Jamie screamed at her.

"Get out of my way I'm in a hurry, let go." He kicked at Lulu and shook the reins trying to get her to move, but the girl held her in place.

"Jamie," The girl said, "listen to me…" Jamie stopped flailing, and his blood ran cold.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Jamie was bewildered and frightened.

"Never mind about that, you've got to listen to me, it's important," she said, a look of serious concern on her face.

"What is it I'm in a hurry I've…I've got to go."

"I know, you have to get back to Taylor, but you have to listen to me first."

"How do you know about Taylor?" Jamie's fear grew.

"Shhh, just listen… you've got to tell Taylor to go to the castle strong hold."

"What, huh?" Jamie didn't know what to think. How did this stranger know so much about him and Taylor?

"Jamie did you hear me, tell Taylor to go to the castle, tell her Jamie it's important."

The girl looked up at him with pleading eyes. He thought he could see Taylor in them. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"But who, how…?"

"Trust me Jamie, Elmanzo sent me to tell you."

"Elmonzo? But…but…?"

"Tell her Jamie, you have to tell her."  
"Oh… O… Kay," Jamie said, his head was spinning, he was so confused and so scared, could this all be just a bad dream?

I've got to get back to Taylor, he thought that's the only thing that made sense to him right now. The girl let go of the reins saying.

" Go Jamie, don't forget to tell her."

He heard her call after him one last time.

"Don't forget, tell her to go to the castle."

He looked over his shoulder, back down the trail behind him as Lulu sped on, but the girl was gone, with no trace that she had ever been there. He shook his head again to try to clear his mind, he thought he must be going crazy.

Jamie, and Lulu raced up to where Taylor lay, Dexter was still standing guard where he had left him. He hadn't moved an inch from Taylor. Jamie jumped down off Lulu and ran to Taylor's side. There was quite a bit of blood staining the ground beneath her head. Taking her hand he felt her wrist for a pulse, it was weak, but he felt it, it was still there, and he could see that she was still breathing. She's not dead, thank God, he thought.

"Please don't die, you can't die," He said, tears streaming down his face and falling on Taylor's jacket. He pleaded, and begged God, "Please don't let her die."

Then he remembered the girl he met on the trail.

" 'Tell her to go to the castle stronghold,' " she had said. He didn't know what it all meant, but the girl had said it was important. Who was she, he wondered, and how did she know so much about him and Taylor. How did she know about Elmonzo? How did she know about the castle stronghold? She had seemed familiar to him, where had he seen her before? Then he remembered, before the accident, Taylor said she saw a boy in the woods, and he had seen a girl. Taylor said they were Jesse and Leslie. Oh no, he thought, could she have been Leslie? That's impossible, no it couldn't be, but she's the only one, real or not, that would know about Elmonzo, and the castle stronghold. Crazy or not, he knew what he had to do now. He bent down low and spoke to Taylor.

"Taylor," he said, " go to the castle stronghold." Her face twitched and her eyes rolled under their lids. Jamie repeated the command

"Go to the castle stronghold Taylor, go to the castle." Jamie saw Taylor's lips move slightly, and he put his ear to them, and heard her say.

"Castle"

"Yes Taylor, yes." Jamie was elated, she had heard him…she had heard him, and she was alive. Suddenly something in his sideways vision caught his attention, he looked up and in the distance he saw a hooded figure disappear into the under brush. A chill ran down his spine. Who was that? He was sure now that he was going crazy, all the stress he thought. He hoped his dad would come with help soon. He knelt there, hovering over Taylor, looking around nervously, watching the woods, and guarding Taylor

After what seemed like an eternity Jamie heard voices, looking up he saw his father running up the trail, two men and a woman followed him. They were wearing blue outfits that looked to Jamie like hospital uniforms. Jamie's father came up to him and guided him to one side and held him close. Jamie stood there watching with tear filled eyes, he was still in shock, still shaking from the experience, and still bewildered by the strangers in the woods.

The ambulance left with the siren screaming. Jamie's dad had Andrea tend to the horses then drove Jamie to the hospital. When they arrived the Benson's were already there. Taylor was in the emergency room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jamie asked meekly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"We don't know," Mr. Benson said choking up with tears, " we just don't know."

Jamie's heart sank, and his tears returned.

14


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story. Thank you._

**Chapter 7**

**Lost **

Taylor awoke; her eyes fluttered open. She was laying on her back looking up into a misty gray fog devoid of form, a cold nothingness.

"TAYLOR…TAYLOR" she heard Jamie calling her name. She sat bolt up right.

"JAMIE," she cried, " Jamie I'm here, help me, Jamie." She looked around her, there was nothing but the gray fog, she was alone and she was terrified.

"Jamie where are you?" there was no answer. Her head was pounding and her body ached. She was so scared, more scared then she had ever been in her whole life. Where was she, was she dead? This must be what death is like.

"Oh Jamie I'm dead." She started to cry, her eyes filled with tears, and she sat there sobbing.

The fog began to recede, slowly. She hadn't noticed it at first, but became suddenly aware that she was able to make out shapes and see her surroundings. As the fog receded more and more she found she was sitting in the middle of a trail in the woods, but where? And where were Jamie, and Dexter, and Lulu? What happened, why was she alone? As the fog cleared so did her head, she began remembering. She was riding Dexter and a low hanging tree limb knocked her off his back, and now she's dead.

This was so frightening; she was paralyzed with fear. She just sat there crying not knowing what to do.

She had no idea how much time had past while she sat there lamenting her situation. she had just about run out of tears when she heard a voice.

"Taylor go to the castle stronghold." It was Jamie's voice, but where is he?

"Jamie," she called," where are you, this isn't funny…JAMIE!"

Then Jamie's voice again said.

"Go to the castle stronghold Taylor, go to the castle."

"CASTLE" she said loudly.

"Yes Taylor Yes." Jamie's voice said, and then it was gone. She struggled to her feet; she stumbled and wobbled a bit, her head still fuzzy; her body hurt all over.

' Go to the castle ,' Jamie had said, why, where?

"Which way Jamie," she called? There was no answer.

"Where do I go Jamie which way is it to the castle?" There was still no answer. She stumbled around this way and that, confusion clouding her thoughts. Her surroundings were becoming more familiar as her head cleared. This looked like the forest she knew but it seemed darker then usual, the trees were sinister looking, they were all twisted and gnarled, it was black and lifeless, and not like the beautiful forest she remembered. There was something very wrong here, she was scared and she wanted to go home, she wished she were home in her own bed, warm and safe.

"This way, is it this way Jamie?" again there was no answer.

Finally, making a decision, she headed off down the trail; she hoped she had chosen the right direction, otherwise she may be lost forever. As she cautiously made her way down the trail she was becoming more confident with every step that she had chosen correctly. She came upon a small path that led off the main trail to the left. This looked like the right way, she thought. Following this smaller path she moved even more cautiously then before. The path took her deep into the dense forest, it turned and twisted through the dark woods, she watched all around her, it was so quiet and still, as if it were dead, like she thought she was.

Soon she broke through the underbrush and bramble into a clearing, and looking up she saw the castle stronghold. A wave of relief flowed over her; she was here at the castle, but why?

"OK Jamie," she said, looking up to the sky," I'm here, now what?"

It was so very quiet; there was no answer. An eerie feeling gripped her, the place felt haunted. It was like the feeling Jamie had described to her the first time he had taken her into their Terabithia. Fear crept into her anew, she was cold, and tired, and she wished she could wake herself from this dreadful nightmare.

The tree house was how she had imagined it would have looked when it was new. She came underneath it and looked up into its dark entrance.

"Jamie," she called into the thing. There was no answer, nothing. She climbed up the ladder slowly, cautiously up into it. Someone had been there recently, who, she wondered. She looked around for clues. There were containers with food, there were soda bottle filled with water, but these weren't their soda bottles. A small box of apples sat on a shelf next to some tins filled with crackers and cookies. On another shelf she found a big jar of peanut butter and some bread. It looked as though someone had supplied the castle for a long siege. Someone appeared to be living here. There were sleeping bags laid out on the floor at one end of the structure, with blankets and pillows scrunched up on top of them. Taylor was so tired she considered laying down on one of the sleeping bags and taking a nap, but her fear kept her from doing that.

She was beginning to feel claustrophobic; the walls began to close in on her. She thought that she better leave the tree house before someone came back; she would be trapped there if she stayed. She was just about to climb down the ladder when she heard a noise outside, a twig snapped followed by the rustling of leaves, someone was coming, they were very close. Why did I climb up into the tree house, she thought, now I'm trapped. She panicked; she looked around for another way out, there wasn't any. She went to the far corner where it was dark and huddled there hoping she wouldn't be seen, hoping who ever it was would go away and leave her alone. But what if it was Jamie? Her fear grew; she scrunched up in the corner her eyes riveted to the entrance. There was someone out there, very close, right outside now, right below her, on the ground right below her.

"Taylor." She heard a voice call her name. Was it Jamie? It didn't sound like Jamie. But whoever it was knew she was here somewhere.

"Taylor." The voice called again. Should she answer? She was too scared to move, too scared to speak, she just huddled there trembling. Then she heard someone climbing up the ladder, her jaw dropped and her eyes popped open wide with terror. Who is it? A head poked up at the entrance, it was a boy, she couldn't see too well, the shadows were playing tricks on her eyes.

"Taylor?" The voice called again.

"Taylor are you here?"

"Jamie?" she asked in a soft trembling voice. 

Then he was in the tree house coming toward her.

"Taylor, there you are, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Jamie paced back and forth in the waiting room. He couldn't sit still his anxiety overwhelming him. He tried to sit and read a magazine but he couldn't concentrate. His dad had taken him to the cafeteria earlier but he couldn't eat anything, his stomach was growling, he didn't care, he didn't feel the hunger, all he could think about was Taylor. 

Why hadn't he warned her sooner? He hadn't seen the branch until it was too late. He should have seen it sooner, he should have been aware, he should have protected her; he let her down.

He looked over at his father; he had fallen asleep in the chair. How could he sleep at a time like this? It was late, he knew that, and his father had been working a lot lately and he knew his dad was tired, but still it made Jamie angry that his father could sleep while Taylor was near death.

Then he looked toward the back of the room, at Mr. and Mrs. Benson. They were huddled in a corner and spoke in low tones holding each other's hands and sobbing between the words they spoke. Jamie felt so guilty, so alone, abandoned. He felt stranded like Jesse had felt after Leslie had died and left him alone. He wondered if the Benson's blamed him, they should, he thought, it's all my fault.

One of the Doctors came into the waiting room, his face was pale and careworn, he looked so tired, and drained. He went over to the Benson's. What was happening, Jamie wondered? He strained to listen, he heard the voices but he couldn't make out the words. The Benson's got up and followed the doctor, Mrs. Benson forced a half smile at Jamie and patted him on the shoulder as she left the room. Jamie was alone, except for his father who was still sleeping.

"Dad," he said softly, and lightly shook his fathers shoulder, "dad, wake up."

"Umph… huh… oh, I must have fallen asleep," Jamie's dad said straightening up, "I'm sorry Jamie, I'm just so tired, and it's late."

"It's ok dad, I understand."

"Where are the Benson's?"

"A doctor came and got them about ten minutes ago."

"Oh," his dad said, sitting forward holding his head in his hands and rubbing the sleep out of it.

"You ok Jamie," His father asked looking up at him?

No it's all my fault, if it weren't for me Taylor would be ok and sleeping in her own bed right now, and she'd be dreaming up one of her wild stories. But what he said was.

"Yeah," with a sigh, "I'm ok," he felt so guilt he was sure it showed.

"You want something to eat or drink," his dad asked getting up?

"No thanks, I don't want anything." His dad went to the soda machine and bought two sodas anyway.

"Here, you must be thirsty," he said handing Jamie one of the sodas. Jamie took it; he was thirsty after all.

Mr. Benson came into the room, he looked to Jamie and his dad. His face was blank and lifeless, his eyes looked sad.

"Jamie," he said in a soft low tone, "would you like to see Taylor?" Jamie's spirits brightened.

"Is she ok," he asked?

"She's stable, but she's still unconscious, " he said, then continued, "I have to warn you though, she looks pretty bad, there are a lot of tubes and wires hooked up to her, and she has some broken bones that have casts on them."

"Er…um… OK…" Jamie wasn't so sure he wanted to see his friend like that, but he forced himself. It was more for her then for him, it was important that he visits her even though she was unconscious; somehow she would know, he thought.

Seeing her laying there like that tore at his gut, he was sick inside. Oh Taylor, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, if it weren't for me, he thought, you wouldn't be here, hurt and broken. This is the second time he'd hurt her, the second time he'd let her down. He continued scolding himself. I promised I would never hurt you again and here you are, I've broken my promise how will you ever be able forgive me now, how will I ever be able to for give myself.

* * *

Taylor huddled in the dark corner of the tree house trembling with fear. The boy, who ever he was, came up to her, and reached out his hand. 

"Here take my hand I'll help you up." His voice was gentle and kind. Taylor huddled there, scrunched up and shaking, staring at the figure, the shadows obscuring his face.

"Don't be afraid," he said, "I won't hurt you, I'm a friend, I'm here to help you."

"Who?" she croaked, her voice cracking, choked up with fear.

"Take my hand, come on I won't hurt you." Slowly Taylor reached up and took the strangers hand; it was warm and comforting. She felt a tingling relief flood her body, she had been re-energized and strengthened, her fear melted away; he helped her to her feet.

"Who are you," she asked, "and where am I?"

"You're in Terabithia, of course, but you already knew that didn't you," He said, with a sly chuckle.

"Then you must be Jesse." She said confidently, smiling at the boy.

"You would think so wouldn't you, "he raised his eyebrows and grinned at her," but I'm not Jesse."

"Then who are you?" She was becoming fearful again.

"I'm Jamie's brother Thomas, but you can call me Tom."

6


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story. Thank you._

**Chapter 8**

**Andrea**

It was just about midnight when Jamie's dad turned the corner and drove the old truck up the driveway to their home. They hadn't spoken during the whole drive from the hospital. Jamie was tired and starting to feel his hunger. Stopping in the kitchen he made himself a peanut butter sandwich, smearing peanut butter on the bread and folding it over, that and a glass of milk was his supper. His dad asked if he was going to be ok, and if he needed anything. Jamie said he was ok and would go to bed after he ate his sandwich. Patting him on the shoulder and pulling him into a half hug, his dad said good night and went to bed.

Jamie dragged himself up to his room, and flopped down on the bed. Not bothering to change, and being so tired, sleep took him as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was a dreamless and uneasy sleep; he tossed and turned through the night. Outside it was so still, so quiet, so peaceful. There was a full moon riding the sky that night, playing hide and seek with the thin clouds; the light from it moving the shadows around in Jamie's room. At sometime during the night, half-asleep and not fully aware, he had kicked his shoes off and pulled the covers up over himself. It was still dark when he suddenly awoke. What time is it he wondered? Something had startled him awake; he felt the presence of someone in his room. Someone was very near him. Pretending to be asleep, he tried to look around the room with out moving. Then someone or something jostled his bed, there was someone sitting there, someone sitting on the end of his bed. It frightened him, who could it be? It must be his mother he thought. He started to calm down, yeah that's it; it's my mother.

Whew, he relaxed.

"Jamie, are you awake?" Jamie was frightened again.

Huh, what, that didn't sound like his mother, who's there? Was it his idiot sister Andrea, what could she want?

"Who's there, is that you Andrea?"

"Shhh… quiet, I have to talk to you," the voice whispered

"Who are you?" he asked sitting up and pulling the covers around him as if that would protect him from the intruder. His mind muddled from the previous day's events had made him jumpy.

"Shhh…it's me, your sister… Andrea."

"What do you want?" He could see his sister sitting on the end of his bed silhouetted in the partial darkness of his room. He wanted her to go away and leave him alone.

"I've just had the weirdest dream," she said.

"So?" Jamie hissed at her.

"It was about Thomas."

"So what, big deal. Why should I care. Go away and leave me alone."

"Jamie listen to me, please. It had to do with you…er…us."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Jamie was angered.

"It was so real Jamie, like he was really there, right in the room with me. He wanted me to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Jamie was beyond annoyed with his sister. Here he was bone tired, and his best friend was in the hospital, and Andrea was playing tricks on him. Since it was almost Halloween he thought it must be a joke to try to scare him. Her timing is horrible, he thought, what a jerk she is.

"Jamie you've got to believe me I'm not kidding around."

Andrea did sound serious, her voice was trembling, pleading, he could see her face now in the partial darkness, she looked scared, and it unsettled him. Even Andrea wouldn't joke about something like this, he thought.

She continued in whispered tones.

"Thomas, um…Tom said you were going to need me, need my help."

"Huh…why? Why would I need your help?" He wondered if this had anything to do with Taylor. Maybe he knows something about Taylor?

"Did he say anything about Taylor?" Jamie asked, he was beginning to believe his sister, but he really didn't know what to believe anymore, every thing is so weird, he must be dreaming. He must have dreamt the whole thing; maybe Taylor isn't hurt after all, if only he could wake up. If only it was all just a dream.

"I don't know," Andrea said, " he didn't say anything about Taylor. What he did say was that he wanted us to stop fighting and make up. He said it hurt him to see us fight."

"Yeah?… He said that?"

"Yeah… and I don't want to fight with you anymore either Jamie, so … do you want to make up and stop fighting?"

"I don't know, I guess so…well… I will if you will." Jamie was thinking that whether Tom was real or not didn't matter, he wanted to stop fighting with his sister too.

"Ok let's shake on It." she said, and extended her hand. Jamie could see a smile spread across his sister's face.

"Ok." He said. They shook hands and swore not to fight anymore; at least they were going to try not to fight anymore. Then getting up, Andrea said.

"Oh and he wanted me to give you something." She came over close to Jamie, sat on the bed right next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. She started to cry. This surprised Jamie and his sister's actions made him uncomfortable. Hugging Andrea was the last thing he thought he'd ever do. His inhibitions, however, quickly melted away in the darkness of his room, he put his arms around his sister and returned the hug. He felt warm tears come to his eyes. All the years that they had spent hating each other washed away with their tears in the few short minutes they held each other. Pulling back but still holding one another they were face to face, Andrea spoke.

"Tom wants me to tell you something."

"What?"

"Actually it's a silly little rhyme, or riddle. It sounds like nonsense to me, but it probably means something to you. Thomas was always making stuff up, rhymes, jokes, and stories. He would put little riddles in my Christmas gifts and birthday gifts. It was like a tradition with him, and I'd have to follow the clues and hunt all over for my real present. If I remember right they were always worth the hunt."

Jamie never knew this about his brother; it made him feel a bit closer to him now that Tom had given him a riddle too.

"So what's the rhyme or riddle or whatever?" Jamie was anxious to find out.

"Ok," Andrea began, " I hope I remember right, it goes like this."

She spoke haltingly, trying to remember the words. She finally got them out and to the best of her knowledge this is how it went.

**_The wise old friend is who to see_**

_**When seeking one with no TV**_

_**Call its name n touch a tree**_

_**Then bow down to royalty**_

Jamie repeated it a couple of times.

"Does it mean anything to you Jamie?" Andrea asked, she still held on to Jamie and wiped a tear ever now and then. Jamie, shaking his head slowly from side to side said, "no, I don't get It." his tired brain made no connection.

"Maybe you will if you sleep on it," she said.

"Yeah maybe."

There was an awkward pause, Andrea's countenance turned serious again.

"So… How is Taylor?" Jamie's insides churned, his mind flashed back to the vision of Taylor laying in the hospital.

"Not good," he said, " she's pretty badly banged up, she has some broken bones and she's still unconscious."

He breathed a heavy sigh and continued.

"Mr. Benson said that her brain is hurt and it's swollen, there could be brain damage he said."

Jamie started to cry, Andrea hugged him close to her again, holding him tight stroking his head as he sobbed on her shoulder.

"He said she might never be the same, she might not even remember anything or anyone. She might never even wake up at all."

Jamie's tears overwhelmed him. That was all he could say for now.

After several minutes he regained control and pulled away from Andrea so he could look her in the eye, and said.

"The worst part is…is that it's all my fault, she wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Why would you think it's your fault Jamie?" Andrea was worried about him.

"Because I should have been paying attention, I should have warned her sooner, and …and … I…oh never mind."

"No, what? What were you going to say?" Jamie thought, better to keep it a secret, but he couldn't hold it in, and he blurted it out before he could think about it. It was almost as if someone else controlled his voice at that moment.

"If I never met her she would be ok now, it's all in the book, it's too much like the book." In for a penny in for a pound he thought. Why did he say it? It was too late now the truth was out, and actually, he was relieved. Maybe that's why Thomas had sent Andrea to him. He told her that he needed her help, and here she was already helping him.

"What book," she asked, a bit confused " what are you talking about?"

"The book we did our report on. It's our story. The characters are so much like Taylor and me. And then there's the bridge and the castle, and Tera…"

He stopped himself before he said anymore. It had just gushed out of him like a dam bursting.

"Can I see the book?" Andrea's eyes pierced into him. It felt more like a command then a request. Jamie obeyed. Deep down inside him he knew he wanted to. He got up and went to his bureau, opened the drawer and retrieved his copy of Bridge to Terabithia. Mr. Davis had given it to him as a gift for presenting such a great report. Handing the book to Andrea, he said.

"It's all in here."

"Ok, thanks," she said smiling at him, " I'll read it right away. Now I should let you get back to sleep, you've had a rough day." Then standing up she turned to leave. She stopped, she turned and came up close to Jamie, and bending low she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jamie," she said, " I love you."

"Yeah… goodnight, Andrea." He couldn't say the "L" word, not yet anyway, he was still a little uncomfortable with the whole thing, although he did love his sister, he had all along. He watched Andrea as she left his room carrying the book. Knowing Andrea was there for him now made him feel better, a lot better.

6


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Bridge to Terabithia_. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in _my_ story_, The Greatest Gift_, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story.

**Chapter 9**

**A change in plans**

Taylor stood facing the boy who said he was Jamie's brother Thomas, or Tom as he wished to be called. Looking up into his face and into his soft gentle eyes she gaped at him, a dazed expression on her face. If this is Jamie's brother and he's dead, she thought, that must mean I'm dead too.

"With your mouth hanging open like that you're likely to catch a fly," he said. Her mouth snapped shut as she continued staring up at him; he looked so much like Jamie.

She tried to speak, but she was choking up and just managed to make a crocking sound. Then swallowing hard and taking a deep breath she found her voice and asked,

"am…am… I dead?" Tom laughed and said.

"No you ain't dead, why would you think that?"

"Well…you… I…I mean…"

"Don't worry you'll be ok, I promise," he said smiling down at her," I'm going to take good care of you, ok, you're safe for now, I'll see to that."

He was bigger and taller then Jamie; he looked to her how she imagined Jamie might look at about fourteen or so. He had a kind face and he stood there smiling at her. Then as if he had forgotten to do something, he said, "oh I'm sorry," and while Still holding her hand he knelt down before her and in a silly, mock Shakespearean accent said.

"Greetings m'lady, where art thy manners… ye must thinkest thee a naive." Then he kissed her hand and started laughing; Taylor was stunned.

"What are you doing, what are you talking about?"

"That was Shakespeare you heathen." He said forcefully, with a playful glint in his eye.

"I don't think that was Shakespeare," she said timidly, and smiled at him.

"It wasn't?" Tom said, feigning surprise

"No, I don't think so, I don't know what it was but it wasn't Shakespeare."

Taylor forgot about her situation for the moment, and was giggling at Tom's antics.

"Hmm…no?… Was I close?" he asked.

"No," she said still giggling.

"Oh." Tom curled his lip in a phony pout, looking like his feelings were hurt. This made Taylor giggle even harder.  
"So, smarty, do you know Shakespeare?" He asked as he stood up still holding her hand.

"No, not really," she said, " just a little bit of Romeo and Juliet, but enough to know that you don't," she was still giggling. Then they both dissolved into hearty laughter.

Changing the subject Tom said.

"Hey…you're really little, you know that, tiny little Taylor Jean, you don't look like you're almost eleven." Taylor was startled by this and withdrew her hand.

"How did you know my middle name? No one knows that name, I didn't even tell Jamie…yet."

"Oh I know everything about you. I know you're very strong, I know you're really cute. I know you're smarter then a whip, and I know that you're my brother's girl friend."

"I'm not Jamie's girl friend, I'm… I'm just his friend." She had never really thought about her and Jamie in that way before, besides, they were too young for that mushy stuff.

"Did'ja ever kiss him?" he asked, with a sly grin and a wink.

"Yuck, NO!"

"Well someday you will, sooner then you might think" he said in a matter of fact manner.

"Right now you need to get some rest." He said with a fatherly like concern.

He shook out one of the sleeping bags and straightened the blankets and placed a pillow at one end.

"Here lay down and get some rest; we'll talk later." Taylor was exhausted from the events of the day, and her fear had drained her. Thomas had made her feel safe and she forgot about her situation for now. He made her laugh and eased her mind. She was so tired she no longer cared where she was or if she was dead or not, she just wanted to sleep.

"I'll be right outside if you need me m'lady," he said with that phony accent. He descended the ladder; Taylor was asleep by the time he reached the ground.

Taylor awoke to the sound of Tom whistling outside. She was alarmed and frightened at first, not remembering where she was, but it soon came back to her. The events that brought her here were so confusing and unsettling she thought she was going to cry.

She was thinking about Jamie and remembering the advice she had given him when he was scared, breathe she had told him, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She lay there listening to Tom whistling a tune, while looking around the tree house. She was replaying the events that brought her here. Over and over again the thoughts tumbled in her head as she tried to make sense of it all, but she couldn't.

After what seemed to her like hours, but was really only minutes, she heard Tom start up the ladder; he was in the tree house in an instant.

"Oh, you're awake I see," he said, coming over and kneeling down next to her, "how do you feel?"

"Better," she said, sitting up, "a lot better."

"Good," he said, " that's good." he didn't really believe her, he could see in her face that she was still frightened, and so sad and lost looking.

So trying to ease her anxiety he told her a joke.

"So do you know what the longest word in the dictionary is?"

"No." she said, as sleep was leaving her behind. "Smiles," he said, " because there is a mile between the S's." Taylor smiled and Tom smiled back at her, then he ruffled her hair. Standing up Tom said in his mock accent

"Wouldst m'lady enjoy a morsel of food?" and made goofy faces at her. Taylor, forgetting her troubles again, laughed at his foolishness.

"You're funny," she said as she sat there laughing.

"So, really are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Tom grabbed an empty box and started filling it with some of the food off the shelves. Taylor watched him from her bed.

"Ok sleepy head time to get up for your breakfast, come on we'll have ourselves a picnic outside." Tom headed toward the ladder and with the box in one arm started to climb down; Taylor called to him just before his head disappeared.

"Breakfast? What time is it?"

"Time?" he said, looking perplexed, "silly Taylor, you don't need to worry about time."

Tom began to sing as he descended the ladder.

"Silly little Taylor Jean

Silly as she can be

Cute as a little chipmunk

Sittin' in a tree

Smart as Albert Einstein

Smart as she can be

She's my brother's girl friend

La ti da la ti da la ti dee."

"Hey cut that out," she called to him, giggling again. Then jumping up she chased down the ladder after him. Tom was already laying out their meal on a table fashioned from an old tree stump. Taylor came up to him and said.

"Hey I'm not silly and I'm not Jamie's girlfriend." She was more playful then angry.

"So you admit to being cute and smart, huh."

Taylor's face grew a coy grin.

"I won't deny it," she said, giggling.

"So did you like my song…um … your song…ah, I… I mean my song about you?"

"You're weird, you know that."

"Takes one to know one."

"Can't you be serious?"

"No, why?" he asked cocking his head from side to side and making silly faces at her again.

Taylor looked around at her gray, drab surroundings. Out side the safety of the tree house the forest was dark and evil looking. She quickly lost her smile. Everything suddenly caved in on her. The predicament she found herself in was suddenly weighing heavy on her mind and Tom's antics weren't helping anymore.

"Because…" she said, beginning to cry, " this is serious, I don't know where I am and I'm scared and I want to go home."

"Hey I'm sorry, just trying to cheer you up is all, don't cry, come on stop crying; please don't cry." Tom didn't know what to do, poor kid, he thought.

"Hey… knock knock," he said. Taylor looked at him with her tear filled eyes and sniffed, then over the lump in her throat said, "Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who," she croaked still tearing up.

"Don't cry, you'll be ok, I promise," Tom felt like crying himself. He was choking up; he was thinking what a dumb joke that was to tell her.

" Things will be ok, you'll see." He grabbed her in a hug and cuddled her as she sobbed into his chest.

After several minutes she pulled her head back to look up at him.

"Boo who, don't cry, not bad," she said. "I'll have to tell that one to Jamie." She was still crying, he held her against him and patted her head. They stood there, Tom holding her while she cried, and he trying not to.

She had just about run out of tears and was beginning to calm down. She was pulling herself together when Tom said.

"Here sit down and take some food, and here's some water you must be thirsty, I guess you're pretty dry after crying all those tears." He was trying to get a laugh or a giggle, nothing, he drew a deep sighed, poor kid, he thought. Taylor took some food as she fought back the tears. Her heart wasn't in it. Tom insisted that she eat something, saying she would feel better if she did.

"Hey, know what?" he asked, trying to distract her and cheer her up.

Taylor wiped her face with the back of her hand and brushed the tears from her eyes with her fingers.

"What?" she sniffed.

"I visited my sister, and told her to give Jamie a message," his eyes twinkled at her as she listened.

"I made up a riddle for him to solve."

"How did you visit your sister?" Taylor asked, her face scrunched up in a question mark.

"In a dream… 'Silly little Taylor Jean'…oh, sorry," he had started to sing again, but caught himself before he upset her. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"Hey I'm trying to be serious, its hard work for me, I'm not use to being serious."

"So what was the riddle?" Taylor was trying to hold herself together.

"Oh just a simple little thing, he should figure it out, no problem."

"How did it go?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret, come on now eat up." Taylor started to eat and discovered she really was starving and ate hungrily. Tom had lain out some bread, and crackers, some cheese and apples, and of course peanut butter.

"You Larson boys sure like your peanut butter don't you," she said between bites.

"Food of the gods," he said with a sly grin.

There was a lull in their conversation as they ate their meal. Taylor had just finished eating and was feeling better when the sounds of a barking dog; _yip yip yip _broke the eerie silence of the forest. It was faint at first. Taylor didn't connect it to her and Tom, thinking it was just a neighbor's dog way off in the distance, but it was coming closer. Then the barking stopped.

"I hope you're finished eating?" Tom asked looking up and smiling at her.

"Yes," she said, "why?"

"You'll see."

About two seconds later a small scruffy little dust mop of a dog came rushing into the clearing. He stopped short, looked up at Taylor, cocked his little head, looked perplexed, then ran to Tom. He jumped up into Tom's lap and proceeded to lick his face raw. Taylor giggled.

"What a cute little dog," she said.

"**This**…blahh …uh…**is**…oomph…**stop it**" Tom babbled, and laughed trying to speak over the dog kisses.

He finally managed to control the dog long enough to introduce him to Taylor.

"This," he said, "is Prince Terrien, guardian of Terabithia; P.T. for short."

"Hi Prince Terrien," Taylor cooed. Kneeling down on the ground and opening her arms to him. He looked over at her, wagged his tail, and flew into her arms practically knocking her over. Taylor was giggling harder then ever, as he started to lick her face.

"Here boy," Tom said putting down a bowl of food for P.T. The dog jumped down from Taylor and ran to the bowl, he dove in and ate hungrily.

"There, now, " Tom said to Taylor, he was laughing at her, "now that you're properly bathed, you can help me clean up; we'll need to hurry."

"Where did P.T. come from?" Taylor asked.

Tom just answered with a curt, "don't know," and carried the box with the food up the ladder to the tree house. His answer gave Taylor a chill, she let the subject drop for now.

After the food was put away and P.T. had eaten his, Tom announced.

"Time to get Jesse."

"Huh? Jesse?"

"Yeah, you remember Jesse. He's who you thought I was when you first got here…silly Taylor."

"Take us to Jesse P.T. go on boy, find Jesse." The dog ran off down the path that led on up to the main trail, the same path Taylor had come down earlier. They went single file, Tom in the lead. The little dog would bound ahead then circle back to make sure they were following. It was less scary now that Tom and P.T. were with her, but where were they going, she wondered? Soon they were up on the main trail and walking side by side, P.T. running ahead then back again.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked, looking up at Tom. His face had changed; it startled her, his happy go lucky smile was replaced by a steel hardened frown.

"To find Jesse," he hissed at her, "I've already told you." He sounded quite irritated with her; his demeanor had changed from playful and silly to serious and distant in a matter of seconds.

"I know you told me, but where is he?" Taylor asked still confused by Tom's transformation.

"We follow P.T…. Now shhh, you need to be quiet, and watchful."

He spoke in low tones just above a whisper.

"Watchful for what?" She whispered.

"Just tell me if you see, or hear anything unusual,"

his words snapped at her. Taylor was a little annoyed by it.

They walked on in silence. Only the sound of their footfalls on the dusty brown earth could be heard as they hurried down the trail. Even P.T. was silent as if he knew the need to be quiet too.

The grayness of the place gave Taylor a cold feeling and shivers ran up her spine. The forest was dark and foreboding. The trees and underbrush were twisted, gnarled and evil looking.

Watchful, unusual, what could that mean she wondered. She could ignore the twisted ugliness of the place, she was growing accustom to that. But there was something else, something gnawing at her. Then it struck her; something was unusual.

"It's _**too**_ quiet." she said out loud.

"Shhh…what?.. Be quiet," it felt like a verbal slap. Taylor was furious and she stopped dead in her tracks. She crossed her arms in a defiant manner. Her face had a harsh angry look and she glared at Tom. Tom turned and took the few steps back to her.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You ought to be, that was very rude," she said, still glaring at him.

"Ok," he said, " but we need to be very quiet. It's dangerous out in these woods. Now what were you going to say?"

"It's _**too**_ quiet, you said to tell you if I heard anything unusual, well isn't it unusual that it's _**too**_ quiet, I mean there's nothing, no sound, no birds singing, no noise in the forest at all."

Tom stood and looked at Taylor for a moment trying to think of a good answer, but he didn't have one.

"That's just the way it is," he said, " now please be quiet."

Tom hurried on following P.T. Taylor practically running to keep up.

They traveled on for a bit and Taylor imagined herself as Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz.

"Lions and tigers and bears," she whispered looking up at Tom with her story telling grin, and that sparkle in her eye that would always melt Jamie's heart. She got to him for a moment, a smile spread across his face and he said

"Oh my," he chuckled, then became serious again.

They traveled quickly; they passed the little waterfall at the south end of the pond. They hurried on past the place where Taylor had awoken and found that she was alone. P.T. was staying close now and Tom slowed the pace. The forest was getting darker and Taylor was becoming more and more fearful. They continued on, Tom was becoming very nervous at this point. Then suddenly he stopped and threw his arm out to stop Taylor.

"Listen," he whispered, " did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shh… listen."

Taylor heard voices in the distance; they were coming closer.

"Quick we have to hide, follow me."

Tom took Taylor's hand and led her to the side of the trail, pushing the bushes aside he and Taylor scrambled off the trail and stumbled down the embankment, they crawled under the thick bramble to find a hiding spot. They lay there under a thicket of the ugly twisted shrubbery. Taylor hated the feel of the branches and thorns scraping and scratching at her body. It felt like the bushes were deliberately reaching out and attacking her. It gave her the creeps. She looked over at Tom; he was listening to the voices and watching the trail. They lay there and waited as the voices grew louder.

Then from the north three boys came in to view, Taylor gasped in surprise.

"Did you hear something?" the tallest boy asked his companions.

"No I didn't," the boy with red hair said.

"Neither did I." The other boy answered.

"I'm sure I heard something." The tall one said.

"Should we look around?" the boy with the red hair asked.

"Yeah… that's what we're here for, dumbhead." The tall one said.

Then he gave orders to the two boys.

"You look over there," he told the red headed boy pointing up the trail, "and you," he said to the boy with the brown hair, "you look over on that side." He pointed to the other side of the trail.

Tom put his finger to his lips to communicate to Taylor to be quiet. Her hand was on her mouth, her gasp of surprise had alerted the boys. They scrunched down the best they could, trying to melt away into the ground.

The tall boy was looking in their direction, he looked right at them and Tom was sure he spotted them.

_**Yip yip yip, **_it was P.T., he had come out of nowhere, he circled the tall boy's ankles and tore off down the trail to the south.

"It's that damn little dog," The red headed boy cried and started chasing P.T. down the trail. The other boy took up the chase; and they both disappeared around the corner, and were gone.

"Idiots" the tall boy called after them, and continued scanning the forest, first one side then the other. He had moved toward the north and was out of ear shot so Tom whispered instructions to Taylor.

"He's going to spot us eventually, he doesn't look like he's going to give up. We're going to have change our plans."

"Who are they?" Taylor asked.

"The tall one is Wayne Pettis he's the fastest one."

"The one with red hair is Gary Fulcher, and the other one is Greg Williams.

They're agents of the hostile savages from the northern boarders. Wayne is apprenticed to the Dark master."

"Who is the Dark master?"

"It's a long story, we don't have time now. Here's what we'll do. I'll attract him away. You head north and look for Jesse. Be careful and watchful. Move quickly and quietly, stay close to the edge of the trail and travel in the shadows. Hide if you hear or see anyone or anything, ok."

"Anyone or anything?" She asked, emphasizing the word anything.

"Just be watchful, you never know what might happen." Tom didn't want to elaborate. "Now when you find Jesse he'll be under a spell. This is what you need to do…"

Wayne turned around and was heading back down the trail toward them. He was continuing his scan of the forest, zig zagging back and forth across the trail, stopping here and there and looking deep into the woods. He was sure to see them if Tom didn't leave soon.

Tom whispered the rest of the instructions in Taylor's ear, and then he snuck down through the underbrush and bramble toward the south. Taylor watched as he crawled under and around the ugly blackened tangle of Underbrush. She was keeping one eye on Wayne up on the trail and the other on Tom as he dodged through the gnarled trees.

Tom popped out of the woods about fifty yards down the trail. Wayne was almost on top of her; she was worried that he would see her before Tom distracted him.

"Hey down here dufus." Tom called to him, and then he turned and ran down the trail to the south. He dove into the forest off on the opposite side of the trail and disappeared. Wayne Pettis flew down the trail in pursuit. His feet pounding the ground as he ran past Taylor's hiding place. She watched as Wayne disappeared into the forest. It was dead silent. Taylor was alone again.

Crouched in her hiding place and trembling with fear she was unable to move. She had to force her self to get up, she had to find Jesse, she had to go for Tom. She just couldn't let him down after all he had done for her.

13


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story._

**Chapter 10**

**We Rule Terabithia**

Taylor crept from her hiding place and crawled on her hands and knees through the tangle on the forest floor. Slowly she made her way up the embankment to the edge of the trail. Then, looking both ways, first south then north then south again she stood up and listened. There was no sound, just that eerie quiet that was so unnerving. The fear was bubbling up and turning over inside her, waves of anxiety surging over her like breakers on the beach. Her spine was tingling, adrenaline pumping through her body, all her senses heightened.

She moved along the trail, keeping close to the edge and staying in the shadows as Tom had instructed her to do. When she thought she heard something, or if something caught her eye She would dart into the arms of the trees and bushes along the edge of the trail, and hide there until she felt it was safe to come out again. Why did Tom have to leave her alone? She was so scared out here without him.

She moved on, looking over her shoulder, watching the trail ahead and scanning the forest on both sides of the trail trying to take everything in. What would happen if she were caught, she wondered? Then she decided she didn't want to know, it was probably too horrible, too horrible to think about.

She wondered if anyone knew where she was? Did Jamie know? Was he looking for her? She felt so alone, everything was so strange and so quiet, and she was so scared. She was trapped here, wherever here was. She wished Tom hadn't left her alone, she wanted to call his name but she knew better then to make noise. She had to keep moving and find Jesse. If she could find Jesse things would be better she told herself; at least she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Then suddenly she stopped short; her eyes bulged wide with fear. Voices, she could hear voices from behind her to the south. She looked back down the trail. No sign of anyone, good she thought, no one saw her. She dove into the woods and as quickly and quietly as possible she put as much distance as she could between herself and the trail. Finding a thicket she scrunched down and crawled under the bramble and underbrush, prickly branches and thorns stabbing her in a thousand tiny wounds, she hated those ugly things touching her, yuck. She lay quiet. The voices grew louder. Then two boys came into sight, Gary Fulcher and Greg Williams. She heard them talking about Wayne Pettis and how he had abandoned them and what a jerk he was. They kept on walking right on by not noticing her; she breathed a huge sigh of relief. She lay there listening as the two boys continued on up the trail to the north, the sounds of their voices fading away. Then it was silent again.

She waited a few more minutes to make sure that they were gone before she crawled out from her hiding place. Then slowly she crept out from under the bush she had been hiding in. She crawled along under the thick scraggly growth of the forest floor, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her eyes were focused on the trail watching for any activity as she approached it. As she was crawling along she put her hand down on something, something soft, something soft and warm. She gasped and jerked her hand away reeling backwards. She almost screamed but stopped herself; her hand flew to cover her mouth. Looking down in horror she saw a hand. It lay there amongst the dead dried leaves that littered the forest floor. She was petrified with fear; she wanted to scream and run, to do something. All she could do was stare at that hand. She was hyperventilating, panicking, she had to calm down or she would go crazy.

She held her breath. Calm down she told herself, Tom needs me. I have to be strong; I have to be brave. She closed her eyes forcing her self to breathe deeply. She began to calm herself. As she calmed down and started to pull herself together she opened her eyes and looked down at the hand. She noticed that it was connected to an arm, which in turn was connected to a boy.

" Jesse?" she whispered. He was out cold, dead to the world. Taylor rolled him onto his back, he looked like he was just asleep, but Tom said it was a spell. She pushed his straw colored hair off his face and out of his eyes. His face was not unpleasant; in fact Taylor thought he was beautiful. Kneeling there next to him she stared as if under a spell herself, all she could do just then was watch him. Watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing, wishing she could wake him.

What were the words to the counter spell that Tom had told her to use? She couldn't remember them. She tried to concentrate and will the words to come into her head but she just couldn't remember; she was too scared. She thought they would just have to wait until Tom found them, but sensed they were in too much danger to wait. Maybe she could carry Jesse out to the trail and back to the castle. It was no use, she couldn't lift him, there was no way, he was too heavy. She started to cry, "stop it," she scolded herself, "don't be stupid, you have to be brave." She stood up and looked around the forest for anything that might give her inspiration.

"Help me," she whispered. Suddenly she was thinking of Elmonzo, "Elmonzo," she said, " can you help me?" she closed her eyes tight and concentrated, thinking of Elmonzo she focused on the wise old friend. She became very calm and relaxed. She could feel the tension that robbed her of control flow out of her body, draining down through her fingertips and out the soles of her feet dissipating into the forest floor.

The words came to her in a flood, they were all there. She knew now exactly what she had to do.

"Thank you Elmonzo," she whispered. She knelt down next to Jesse. She placed her right hand on his forehead and recited the words Tom had given her.

"_**O spirits of the grove, grant protection to Terabithia, to all its people, and to us it's rulers" **_

She felt funny about that last part, the "to us its rulers" part, she felt uncomfortable including herself, although Tom said that since she is future queen of Terabithia she should be included, otherwise the incantation wouldn't work.

She felt a tingling sensation pass through her hand and fingers to Jesse's forehead, Jesse stirred. He became restless and thrashed about, Taylor was alarmed, what was happening. Jesse's eyes popped wide open and he sat up straight and rigid staring ahead unseeing. After what seemed like hours to Taylor, but was only a minute or two, he began rubbing his neck and head trying to shake off the grogginess of the spell he had been under. Taylor just knelt there watching him, Then becoming aware he looked at Taylor with a surprised expression. He stared at her. Taylor smiled at him; he looked even more beautiful awake. He reminded her of Jamie and how much she missed him.

"Oh, um, hello," he said, blushing bashfully, "I'm sorry, was I asleep?"

"You were under a spell," she said.

"Where's Tom? You must be Taylor? Where am I? What's going on?" His confusion overwhelming him he flooded Taylor with questions.

Jesse sat there dazed for a few minutes trying to orient himself while Taylor tried to answer all his questions. Then, trying to stand, he fell back down.

"Help me up will you please?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Taylor took his arm and helped him to his feet. He stood there wobbling.

"Here lean on me,' Taylor said.

"We have to get out of here, we need to get back to the castle stronghold," he said, sounding frantic. He was still stiff from the spell and he ached all over, he was having difficulty moving. His feet, feeling like lead weights were attached to them, refused to move as he wished.

"I don't think it's a good Idea," Taylor said, "I think you still need to rest for a while."

"No, we can't stay here they'll come for us. We have to go, NOW." Taylor gave in to Jesse's insistence, sensing that he was right, and they needed to get to the castle. They stumbled and staggered through the under brush and bramble toward the main trail. Jesse leaning on Taylor for support. They moved as quickly as they could manage, which wasn't very fast. Jesse was becoming a bit more agile as they moved along, but he was still unable to walk very well on his own.

Rounding a corner on the trail they heard a rustling in the bushes just ahead. They stopped dead in their tracks. Jesse was still leaning on Taylor for support when terror gripped them and they went rigid. Then suddenly Wayne Pettis jumped out of the woods and was standing in front of them blocking their way.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said with a sneer, and an evil sounding laugh. His yellow eyes pierced into them, right through to their souls. Jesse and Taylor stood motionless, as if he had paralyzed them. Then Taylor in an act of defiance said, "leave us alone, let us go by."

"What's this?" Wayne chortled, "Jesse, the great king of Terabithia has to be protected by a little girl."

"Shut up Wayne, you heard her, leave us alone."

"I'll leave you alone," he hissed, " as soon as I get what I want."

"Never," Jesse said and started to advance on Wayne, Taylor held him back.

"No don't Jess."

"Listen to her Jesse you're no match for me, you just do as you're told, and bring me what I want."

"Forget it Wayne, I already told you, never."

"Ok then, I'll just take your little girlfriend here as a hostage until I get what I want." Wayne stepped toward Taylor and grabbed her arm; she pulled away and stepped back. He grabbed her again and pulled her toward him, as he laughed an evil sinister laugh that sent chills down Taylor's spine.

She tried to pull away again but Wayne was too strong. Jesse held on to her other arm pulling her back, but he was too weak and was barely able to stand let alone fight. Then Jesse lost his grip on Taylor's arm and tumbled to the ground unable to get up. All he could do was watch helplessly as Taylor fought against Wayne. She Flailed and kicked, pulling against him trying to twist out of his grip on her. Then abruptly he let go of her sending her back causing her to sit down jarringly hard next to Jesse. They looked at each other in shock, then back at Wayne. Wayne yowled in pain, he stumbled and flailed about, kicking and screaming. He fell to the ground kicking his right foot into the air. Then it registered in Taylor's brain; P.T. was attached to Wayne's ankle tearing at his Achilles heel. Then releasing his grip P.T. bounded off down the trail wagging his tail with a satisfied look on his face. Taylor couldn't help but laugh as Wayne writhed in pain on the ground.

"Good boy P.T." she said. Then helping Jesse up again she supported him and said, "run."

Jesse was still stiff only managing a fast walking pace. Taylor was still supporting him as they left Wayne behind writhing on the ground.

He called after them, "I'll get you for this, you just wait, I'll get what I want Jesse and you can't stop me."

Wayne's voice fading away as they hurried down the trail.

Jesse was weak and tired; Taylor was finding it harder to hold him up. He was becoming heavier, either he was becoming more fatigued or she was, or they both were.

"We need to rest," Taylor insisted, "come on we can hide down there in those bushes, we should be safe there."

"NO! We need to keep going, we need to get back to the castle." Jesse commanded, and using all his strength he pulled Taylor along.

They continued on stopping from time to time for Jess to catch his breath and have a quick rest. Taylor's fear was compounded now that she had Jess to worry about as well as herself. P.T. ran along beside them darting here and there as they made their way down the trail. Where was Tom, she wondered. She was worried about him. What has Wayne done to him?

They weren't moving fast enough for Taylor's liking. Sooner or later someone was going to come after them. She didn't know how badly Wayne was hobbled; he may be coming after them right now.

Or maybe those other boys Gary Fulcher and Greg Williams were on their way. Or maybe, she shuddered, the Darkmaster, whoever or whatever he was.

The waterfall was just ahead now; Taylor could hear the rushing water. Beyond that was the bend in the trail that led to the narrow path that would take them back to the castle. Taylor tried to quicken their pace.

"Can you move any faster? We're almost there." She said beginning to panic.

"We'll be safe once we're beyond the waterfall." Jesse said, his speech was labored he was getting very weary.

They were almost there, when the sound of running feet startled Taylor, she looked over her shoulder and saw Gary and Greg coming down the trail, Wayne was hobbling along behind them.

"Stop," they called to her. Jesse was beginning to lose consciousness; Taylor could barley move under his weight. She forced him on.

"Come on move Jesse move we're almost there."

"Ugh…" Jesse couldn't speak, the spell still had a hold on him, he was tired and his eyes were fluttering closed. The boys were gaining on them fast. Jesse collapsed on the trail within several feet of the waterfall. Taylor panicked what should she do? Adrenaline surging through her body, she wanted to run but she couldn't leave Jesse there alone. She grabbed Jesse's hands and dragged him along the ground. The boys were almost on top of her. She wasn't going to make it. Then jumping toward the running boys she put herself between them and Jesse. The boys came up to her and stopped, Wayne hobbled up a few seconds later, the two other boys parted and Wayne stepped in between them and faced Taylor. He hissed at her.

"So you thought you could get away from me did you," he laughed his sinister laugh, then he said.

"You're coming with me now, and you, or Jesse, or that little dog aren't going to stop me this time."

She stood her ground defiantly, ready to defend herself and Jesse. Standing there with her feet apart, her arms at her sides, and her teeth clenched. Her thoughts went to Leslie, what would she do?

Wayne reached out and grabbed at Taylor, she pulled away, her nostrils flared and her eyes bore into him, frightening him a bit. He grabbed at her again nervously. Taylor dodged him, then thrusting her right fist up into the air she shouted to the treetops.

"_**We rule Terabithia and nothing crushes us!"**_ The sound of her voice boomed and echoed throughout the forest, abruptly followed by a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder that shook the earth and startled the three boys. Then a great gust of wind blew up from out of the forest, from out of the sky, the ground and the arms and limbs and bodies of the trees and seemingly out of Taylor herself. Forcefully blasting the boys' back. They went stumbling, and tripping, falling and tumbling over one another, landing in a heap. The three boys looked up at Taylor with terror in their eyes. She stared down at them her fist still raised over her head, her ferocious countenance compounding their fear. They scrambled to their feet and ran off up the trail with Wayne limping and hobbling as fast as he could go behind them.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Said a voice from behind her. Dropping her fist She spun around to face the owner of the voice, her face still showing her fearsome defiance.

"I don't know?" She said meekly, her face softened and she looked down at her fist as if it belonged to someone else. Then looking up at the speaker she saw it was Tom. She flew into his arms relief flooding over her. Fear and tension seemingly flowed out of her body and through into Tom's as if he was absorbing her anxieties. She was so happy to see him. She was so drained and so tired now that she just sobbed as he held her in his arms..

"I was so scared?" she sniffled.

"I know you were, but you did it, you saved yourself and Jesse. You were incredible. I saw the whole thing. You sure scared those boys, you even had me scared, and I'm on your side." Tom held her close to him, and thought how lucky his younger brother was to have a friend like Taylor.

"Is..is Jesse ok?" She asked looking down at Jess then up at Tom then back down at Jess.

"Yeah, he'll be ok, but you'll have to let me go now so I can get him back to the castle, ok?" Tom said, smiling down at her and pulling out of their embrace. Taylor gave him another quick tight hug then released him. Tom went to Jesse and knelt down next to him and scooped him up in his arms. He carried him back to the castle with Taylor following and P.T. darting here and there yipping at their heels.

Back at the castle Tom laid Jesse down in the Tree house and left him to rest.

"He'll be ok after he has some rest and the spell wears off, we're safe here at the castle." Tom said. He brought some food down out of the tree house for Taylor, he knew she would be hungry and tired after what she had just been through.

"Here sit," he said indicating a place at the table. There were two small log sections that made makeshift benches. Taylor sat down on one and Tom sat opposite her on the other side of the table.

"So," he asked her, " 'nothing crushes us' where did you learn that? From Jesse?"

"No, I told you I don't know. I was so scared. I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't leave Jesse there alone. So I stood between the boys and Jesse and I thought 'what would Leslie do', and it just came to me like someone else was speaking through me. It was weird."

"I'll say, that was pretty powerful, those boys were really scared. I don't think they'll be back very soon." Tom passed Taylor some of the food he had brought down. And making a goofy face he said, in his silly mock Shakespearean accent, "A repast for her majesty?" Taylor giggled at him.

They ate in silence, Tom watched Taylor in awe of her power, and worried about what might be in store for her.

Then speaking up he said, "Taylor, Look around, do you see it?"

"See what?" she asked looking around the castle grounds. Tom watched as a smile grew on her face as she realized what had happened.

"The forest, it's beautiful and green again, and I hear birds singing."

"And look," he said, pointing, "there goes a little chipmunk, she looks just like you," he laughed. Taylor giggled.

"Does this mean the Darkmaster is gone?" she asked, becoming serious again.

"No," he said, "unfortunately this is the only part of the forest that has been restored, it's because of your power, the power you've brought here with you. If it weren't for you Jesse would not have survived this time. With you here at least this part of Terabithia is back to normal. The Darkmaster still controls the forest beyond the castle grounds, but with your help we hope to change all that."

Taylor chewed on some beef jerky Tom had given her. She was staring absentmindedly off into the forest as what Tom had just told her sunk in. It didn't make any sense. The awesome power she wielded earlier against the three boys made her wonder. Where did that come from? Why me? What can I do?

When they had finished eating Tom asked if she would like to hear a story while they waited for Jesse to wake up.

"Yes, I'd like that." she said, happy to have a distraction from her situation.

"Have I told you the story of Hamlet?"

"No," she said, leaning forward resting her elbows on the table and holding her head in her hands. She gazed up into Tom's eyes,

"Ok then, " Tom said, and began the story; " 'there was once a prince of Denmark, named Hamlet...' "

10


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bridge to Terabithia. Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. Although I don't own BtT, many of the characters in my story, The Greatest Gift, specifically Jamie, Taylor, Thomas, and Andrea are mine. Whatever that means. Anyway, I hope you will take some time to read and review my story.

Chapter 11

Leslie Burke

Sunday morning Jamie woke with the sun shining brightly in his room, his head ached and he was still groggy with sleep. His thoughts were a jumble of confusing images of the past twenty-four hours: he tried to make sense of it all but it only made his head hurt worse.

He looked casually over at his clock and read 9:00. Then rolling onto his back he gazed up at the ceiling, still feeling so deeply troubled and worried about Taylor. Then, suddenly, like the jolt you get when the teacher calls on you when you're not paying attention, dragging you out of a daydream stupor, something registered in his brain and he sat bolt upright.

"The **horses!"** He cried out loud. 

Jumping up out of bed he pulled his sneakers on. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn yesterday, never having changed last night. He flew down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother and Hannah were cleaning up from breakfast. He ran past them and went to the coat rack, grabbing his jacket.

"Jamie," his mother said, stopping him. "Would you like some breakfast? "

"The horses!" He said, frantically, and headed toward the back door. Pulling it open he was just about to run out when his mother said.

"Your father and Andrea tended to the horses already..."

"I helped too," Hannah interjected, looking wounded.

"Yes, and Hannah helped too," his mother said soothing Hannah's hurt feelings. "So Jamie you just sit yourself down and have some breakfast... You must be hungry," she was preparing a plate for him.

Jamie stopped and turned to face his mother, he was confused and a bit fearful. His father and his sisters took care of the horses? That was usually his and Taylor's job. He hoped his dad and Andrea weren't angry with him for neglecting the horses, he knew Hannah wouldn't be, but with everything that had happened his mind was somewhere else. Reluctantly he sat down at the table, his gut churning from hunger as well as from his nerves.

His mother said, as she put down a plate of pancakes and sausages in front of him. "I was thinking we should go to church this morning and pray for Taylor." Jamie just stared down at the plate, Pancakes! How could she he thought, but then she couldn't have known. He can't eat these; it gave him a chill. Pancakes were what Jesse ate the morning after Leslie's death. No way could he bring himself to eat them, he may never eat pancakes again. This was too much like the book he thought, and he didn't want to jinks Taylor by eating them. So he just ate the sausages, and picked at the pancakes. He mooshed them around on his plate trying to make it look like he had eaten them so he wouldn't hurt his mother's feelings. Hannah watched him as he mooshed his pancakes, he shot her a glance that said don't say anything, she kept quiet.

"I'm going to get ready for church now Jamie," she said as she pulled off the apron she was wearing. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She looked so sad and worried but forced a smile for him.

"No, I'm all set," he lied, "thanks."

"Ok then," she said, " when you finish your breakfast get cleaned up and changed, I'd like to leave soon."

"Yeah, sure, Ok mom," he said feeling down, he just couldn't stop thinking about Taylor, nor did he want to.

"Come on Hannah I'll help you get ready," his mother said as she and his sister left the kitchen.

He heard his dad as he passed his mother and Hannah in the hallway. Jamie was tense as he came into the kitchen. He tried to read his father as he followed him with his eyes, watching him as he poured a cup of coffee and slide onto the bench opposite him. Cream and sugar were on the table, and Jamie watched as his dad fixed his coffee. He didn't seem to be angry with him.

"Dexter looks sad this morning," his father said, with sadness in his own eyes, "I think he misses Taylor."

"Yeah," Jamie said, realizing his father wasn't angry with him, good he thought, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

His father took a sip of his coffee and said, "Andrea and I were reminiscing about Thomas this morning while we tended to the horses. She told me she had quite a vivid dream about him last night." He drew a deep sigh and continued. "You know I've been thinking a lot about Thomas since Taylor's accident." Jamie looked up and watched his dad's face as he spoke. "Anyway," his father said, "I thought it was silly at the time but Andrea's story reminded me. Do you remember the trip your mother and I took up here to Boston for the reading of the will?" Jamie said, "yeah," with a nod.

"Well," his father said leaning forward resting his arms on the table, cradling his coffee cup in his hands. "I had a similar experience." Then taking a deep breath said, "Thomas came to me in a dream." Jamie thought he would fall off the bench. This was quite a revelation for his father to share. Even His father seemed shocked by his admission. Jamie looked down at his plate of mooshed pancakes; he picked at them with his fork then looked back at his father as he continued his story. "It was so real Jamie, like he was right there in the room with me. Matter of fact when I woke up I found myself sitting up in bed as if I had been sitting right there all along talking to him." Jamie watched his father, studying his face, looking into his eyes intently interested. He liked to hear about his brother, even if it was a dream; no one really talked about him much and he wanted to learn as much as possible about Thomas.

His father looked deep into Jamie's eyes, Jamie was uneasy but his father held him spellbound, drawing him in as he spoke.

"It was weird Jamie. Tom told me it wasn't my fault, he said he loved me and I should stop blaming myself. It was like this great weight was lifted off my shoulders." He sighed, "you might have noticed when I came home after that trip I was a lot happier," he let out a little chuckle, " well it wasn't all because of the inheritance. Talking to Tom, dream or not, changed me; it opened up my eyes. It was Tom and that dream that made my decision to move here. To start a new life for all of us" His dad was tearing up and trying his hardest not to. He cleared his throat and smiled at Jamie and said, " you better hurry and get ready, your mother wants to go to church this morning."

"Yeah I know... I'm going now." Jamie said, and slid off the bench from out behind the table. He smiled down at his father and said, "thanks dad."

He ran upstairs to change and passed Andrea in the hallway. He wondered was last night real or was he just dreaming too. Looking side eyed at his sister he was not sure how to react to her, he watched her apprehensively as he tried to hide behind his eyes. "G'morning Jamie," she said smiling at him and gave him a quick one arm hug. Jamie's face lit up with such a smile his face hurt, he hugged her back and said, "G'morning sis." It's true, he thought, it's true.

After church Jamie went to moping around in his room. He tried to distract himself from thoughts of Taylor, but he was unsuccessful. No matter how hard he tried Taylor kept barging in on his thoughts.

It was one o-clock when his mother called him to Sunday dinner which she typically served early afternoon on Sundays. Jamie didn't have much of an appetite though. He wished he could run off to find Taylor and go horseback riding through the forest in _their_ Terabithia. God did he miss her.

The talk at the table was stiff and awkwardly muted. Nobody felt like saying much. Everyone seemed to be thinking about Taylor though, since whenever there was conversation it was about her or something to do with her. It only made Jamie's heart ache that much more.

After dinner Jamie's dad had some errands to run but told Jamie he would take him to see Taylor later on. Jamie wasn't so sure he wanted to visit Taylor. Seeing her all busted up like she was was too painful for him. She probably wouldn't even know he was there anyway. Besides, she wouldn't want to see him since it was his fault she was hurt.

Later on, Andrea went looking for Jamie, she found him sitting alone in the tree house; She came up under him as he dangled his legs from the deck where he sat.

"May I come up?" She asked him, "I've got your book." She held it up to show him. Jamie could see his sister was sniffling and she looked like she had been crying.

"I just finished reading it, it's so sad, I think now I know how you feel."

"Yeah, come on up," he said. She came up and sat next to him in Taylor's place. Before they made up last night Jamie would have killed her for sitting in Taylor's spot, but now he was ok with it.

"Hi," she said as she was sitting down.

"Hi," he said, and smiled at her. He was feeling particularly close to Andrea today. Thomas had been right: he did need her.

"So," she said, "I know you like to run and you have a weird friend and you are a dumb dodo, no offence," she laughed, "but I didn't know you liked to draw."

"Yeah, I do, more then just about anything."

"How come no one knew?"

"I thought it was weird and silly so I kept it a secret, Taylor is the only one who knows, well... and now you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jamie stared off into the forest finding serenity there; it had a calming effect on him. He thought of it as Terabithian magic. Andrea watched her troubled brother and wished she could do more to help him.

"So Jamie," she said breaking the silence, "I found an interesting thing in that book that has me wondering."

"Yeah, What's that?"

"Do you remember that riddle I told you last night?"

"Yeah, the one from Thomas?"

"Yeah, that's the one, do you remember it?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about what it might mean."

"How does it go?" She asked.

"It goes like this," he said, and then recited the riddle.

"The wise old friend is who to see

When seeking one with no TV

Call its name n touch a tree

Then bow down to royalty." 

"Well," Andrea said holding out the book for emphasis, " there's a part in the book about the girl, you know, Leslie. Well there's this part about her not having a TV, and everyone laughed at her. Do you think that has anything to do with Thomas' riddle, or is it a coincidence?"

He looked at Andrea, his face had a blank expression that turned to a look of concentration and then to a look of recognition.

"That's it Andrea, it's a message about Taylor, I just know it, I'm sure of it. Taylor and I were riding in Terabith...I mean the woods when Taylor was hurt, and then Les..."

"Then Les what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something that...Never mind."

He didn't want to tell Andrea of his meeting with Leslie in the woods, at least not yet. She might think he's lost his mind and not help him.

"Ok," Andrea said, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow; she was a bit confused but let it go by without comment.

There was a pause, then Jamie decided to tell Andrea about how he and Taylor had made their own "Terabithia" right here; right where they were sitting now, and in the woods all around them on this side of the brook.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." she said, "You two must really love this book." Andrea emphasized her comment by fanning the pages of the book.

"Yeah we do, it saved our friendship" Jamie drew a deep sad sigh, then said, "anyway, let's get back to the riddle."

Andrea looked over at Jamie and said, "ok, now if Leslie's the one with no TV then what could the rest of the riddle mean? Like who is the wise old friend?"

Andrea continued watching Jamie as he went back to his staring contest with the forest. Then, suddenly after a few moments, he snapped his head back to face Andrea and practically shouting said, "Elmonzo!"

"Who?" Andrea asked, looking puzzled and feeling like she should know the name.

"Elmonzo, the wise old friend, that must be Elmonzo." He said it out loud, more to himself then to Andrea.

"Who's Elmonzo, and where can we find him?"

Jamie wasn't quite sure how to explain Elmonzo. He imagined that Andrea would think he had completely lost his mind and probably abandon him.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet him." Jamie said standing up; he extended his hand to his sister and helped her up.

On the way to meet Elmonzo Jamie told Andrea the story Taylor had told him. It was the one about the magic garden where all the flowers and trees talked, and you could talk to them. He thought about Taylor and how she told stories. How her face would be so expressive and how she would vary her voice making it deep and low or high pitched and shrill. He tried to emulate her. He was no where near as good as Taylor but he thought he was doing ok. Judging from the look on Andrea's face he was doing pretty good, he knew that look, he had seen it on peoples faces when Taylor told stories. Taylor would be proud of me, he thought.

Jamie had timed it perfectly; he finished the story just as they came up to Elmonzo at the corner of their street. Jamie stopped and Andrea stopped beside him. Jamie turned to Andrea and said, "the end," ending his story.

"That was a good story. You're a good story teller," she said.

"It's a true story," he told her, "I learned it from Taylor. You should hear her tell a story. I saw her bring an entire fifth grade class to tears once, even the tough guys. Now who do you know that can do that?"

"Wow, no one" she said, "Taylor's that good huh?"

"Yeah, she's awesome, she's the best," Jamie choked out the words as tears invaded his eyes, he wiped them away.

Then Andrea, trying to get back on track asked, "so where do we find Elmonzo?"

"He's right here," Jamie said, patting the tree.

"Where?" Andrea asked looking around but not seeing anyone, "what are you talking about?"

Then Andrea looked on in bewilderment as Jamie gazed up into the limbs and branches of the giant elm tree and said, "Elmonzo I'd like you to meet my sister Andrea, Andrea this is Elmonzo." Andrea gaped at him, her eyes glazed as she looked from Jamie to the tree then back to Jamie again.

"Are you felling ok Jamie?" She asked, she was genuinely concerned, she was thinking that the stress of having his friend hurt and in the hospital was getting to him.

"I'm feeling ok," he said, "I didn't think you'd understand, I didn't either when Taylor introduced me to Elmonzo."

Jamie went on to explain about the spirits in nature and how he felt in the forest that first day. And if you listen you can hear the trees talk to you. But it's not like voices, he told her, it's not like talking with people, you have to feel it. You have to keep your mind open.

He had her touch Elmonzo and listen to him as he had done for Taylor. Then he recited the words that Taylor had spoken to him.

"Everything isn't black and white Andrea, sometimes there are shades of gray, and sometimes if you look hard enough, and you believe in magic; you can see all the colors of the rainbow."

He threw his arms wide as Taylor had done and looked up into Elmonzo's limbs and branches. Andrea stood in wonderment, she was moved by her brother's story and his proclamation about Elmonzo; She was no longer doubting him, she vowed to keep an open mind.

"Ok," Andrea began, "we have the wise old friend and Leslie's the girl with no TV, now who's name do we call?"

"Not who," Jamie said, "_'it's'_ name, the riddle said call _'it's'_ name."

"That's right, "Andrea agreed, "so who is _'it'_?"

"Remember that first day when I met Taylor?" Jamie asked Andrea.

"Yes and you thought she was a boy," she said, and laughed, remembering that day.

"Yeah, very funny." he said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry," Andrea said, and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Anyway, "Jamie continued, "for the next few days or so I thought of her as _'It'_, so maybe it's Taylor's name we call."

Andrea thought for a moment, then her face lit up with an idea.

"No, wait, look here," she said excitedly. She opened the book that she was still carrying ('Bridge to Terabithia') to chapter two titled 'Leslie Burke' and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is," she said, "see here, Jesse didn't know if Leslie was a boy or girl either and look it says, and I quote

' "I thought we might as well be friends," ' it said.'

So you see Jamie, Jesse thought of Leslie as _'It' too_."

Then Jamie added, "and touch a tree must be Elmonzo again..."

And then Andrea continued that thought with, "and Leslie and Jesse were king and queen of Terabithia, and that's royalty, so bow down to royalty must be Leslie again." Then they both looked at one and other and each drew a deep sigh; they were silent for a moment as they stood there beneath Elmonzo's sheltering branches, not sure what they should do next.

Andrea spoke up saying, "well maybe we should try it and see what happens."

"Ok," Jamie said, "who should do it, you or me?"

"It has to be you," she said poking a finger at his chest, "Thomas sent the riddle to you, so you need to do it."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense," Jamie said, then he turned to face Elmonzo. Stepping in close he placed his hands on the trunk feeling the roughness of the bark beneath them. He paused then turned his head to face Andrea and asked, "eyes open or closed?"

"I don't think it matters, Thomas never mentions it one way or the other," she said with a shrug.

"Ok," Jamie said turning to face Elmonzo again, "I'll close 'em." He closed his eyes and called out Leslie's name.

"Leslie," he called, and opened his eyes and looked around, nothing happened. He tried again with the same result.

"Maybe you need to call her full name," Andrea said, she had her doubts about this whole thing. She wasn't really expecting anyone to actually appear. She was doing this for Jamie, she felt bad for him since his girlfriend was in the hospital and in a coma. But that dream she had was so real it confounded her. So she was trying to keep an open mind.

"Ok, I'll try calling her full name," he said closing his eyes again, "here goes." Then he called out her name.

"Leslie Burke." There was a pause of a few seconds. It was deathly silent. Then a cheerful, friendly voice from behind Andrea said, "hey."

Jamie turned around and saw Andrea as she spun around and confronted the girl that stood behind her. Andrea's face went white and her eyes rolled back in her head. Jamie had turned around just in time to catch her as she fell back into his arms. He eased Andrea to the ground as he continued to stare at the girl that stood before him. She was so beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, aside from Taylor of course. There was a strange resemblance to Taylor in this girl. She had short blonde hair that fell just below her ears; her eyes sparkled, just like Taylor's, her smile showed off her straight white teeth that looked like pearls.

He thought about Taylor, she was kind of goofy and awkward looking, she still needed to grow into herself. Jamie suspected she would look very much like this girl in a few years. Taylor wasn't homely, she was cute, but she probably wouldn't be considered beautiful, not yet, although to Jamie she already was, and he missed her something awful.

The girl had a glow about her, he thought she must be an angel or something. How could she be real, this was so weird, but there she stood.

"Is she ok?" The girl asked.

"Leslie, Leslie Burke?" he asked, he felt dumb. There he was kneeling on the ground with Andrea passed out in his lap, still holding her and staring up at the girl with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out. He had that stunned deer in the headlight look.

"Yes, I'm Leslie Burke," she said as she knelt down next to Andrea. "You must be Jamie," she said, then she asked again," is she ok?" Andrea started coming around.

"Yeah," he said, "I think she just fainted."

Andrea sat up and stared at Leslie, she looked to Jamie and then back at Leslie, she was thoroughly amazed.

"This is my sister Andrea," he said to Leslie, and to Andrea he said, "this is Leslie Burke."

"Hi Andrea and Jamie." Leslie said smiling a great wide smile at them.

"Ah... huh..." Andrea tried to speak but was having difficulty finding her voice, then finally she managed to say in a soft, shaky, weak little voice, "hi Leslie."

"Can you stand up?" Leslie asked.

"I think so," Andrea said, her voice still soft and timid. She attempted to stand but she was a bit wobbly; Jamie and Leslie helped her to her feet. Andrea continued to stare at Leslie with an awestruck expression plastered on her face. The three of them stood there beneath Elmonzo, Jamie and Andrea looking unbelievingly at Leslie, and Leslie smiling a sweet smile at them that conveyed the message: friend.

Then Jamie shaking himself back to his senses exclaimed, "OH!" Then nudging Andrea with his elbow said, "bow!" Leslie laughed at them as they bowed before her.

"You don't have to bow," she said, as she continued laughing.

"But...the riddle... it said bow down to royalty," Jamie said as he was straightening up.

"You don't really have to bow down, that's just silly," she said, she was still laughing, it was infectious because soon Jamie was laughing too, Andrea just stood there gawking in amazement, she was still stunned.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'Bridge to Terabithia.' Katherine Paterson created the Story, and owns the rights. I hope you will take some time to read and review my story. Thanks._

**Chapter 12**

**Tom's Mission to the North**

Taylor had fallen asleep listening to Tom tell the story of Hamlet. It was late evening now, the sun had set, and it had grown dark. Tom gathered Taylor in his arms and gently carried her up the ladder into the tree house; he laid her down to rest next to Jesse. Tom lay down for a short rest himself, and dozed restlessly until early morning. He was up before the sun; he needed to get an early start. He looked down at the sleeping children with a fatherly like concern. He sighed sadly. "Sleep well," he whispered, "you'll be safe here."

Then moving toward the ladder he said, "stay here P.T. that's a Good boy, stay with Jesse and Taylor." Tom climbed down the ladder, he stopped, his head at floor level. He watched a moment as P.T. obeyed and curled up between the two sleeping rulers of Terabithia.

He then continued down the ladder. Once on the ground he headed for the path that led off to the main trail, he turned the corner, entered the path, and he was gone.

Thomas trotted up the trail heading north. He needed to move quickly, he had little time left now; he cursed himself for falling asleep, he had waited too long, he may already be too late. The change that Taylor's display of power and her overwhelming force had brought about in Terabithia is already beginning to fade. The darkness will soon close back in on the forest beyond the castle stronghold. At least for now the castle grounds are safe, and well beyond the control of the Darkmaster, but he has only temporarily been forced out of this part of Terabithia. His dominance over this land will soon return, and he will grasp the forest with his iron fist and hold it under his evil spell once more. For only a brief moment has the Darkmaster lost control of the forest beyond the castle grounds; for only a brief moment has his domination been extinguished. At least for now, the Darkmaster has no agents to hold this land; not since Wayne, Gary, and Greg had been sent running into the forest, stunned by Taylor's passionate fury, and scattered to the wilderness by her terrifying wrath. The Dark one, however, will soon hear of the breach in his authority over this part of Terabithia, and he'll return to reclaim it anew. Taylor and Jesse together would be no match against the Darkmaster face to face, without Leslie and Jamie to stand with them they could not prevail.

As Thomas made his way to the north he met a group of travelers on the road; they were heading south. He learned from this family of Terabithians that the Darkmaster was in the northern regions of Terabithia, and he was busy quelling an uprising of its inhabitants there. These travelers also told Tom that they were fleeing to the safety of the mountains in the south. Many others that Tom passed that morning were also fleeing from the Darkmaster, and many of them suggested that Thomas do the same. Tom knew that it would take some time for the evil one to learn of Taylor's arrival, and to hear of her powerful control over the land. What he didn't know, was how long it would take for the Darkmaster to receive the news, and how quickly he would react to it. So, Tom had to move quickly to complete his mission. Tom hurried along, cautiously comforted that the Darkmaster was occupied far to the north, at least for now the way to the North Bridge was clear.

The North Bridge, Jesse had told Tom, is where the thing that he sought was hidden. Jesse had attempted to reach the bridge many times before. It was in these attempts that Jesse had been delayed, prevented by the Darkmaster from continuing on his expedition. The Darkmaster would cast a spell over Jesse, putting him in a deep sleep. Only another ruler of Terabithia, or returning him to the castle strong hold (a task that Thomas had performed several times) could break the spell. The Darkmaster would then send his evil servants to capture Jesse, but fortunately for Jess, Tom had found him each time, and returned him to the castle.

Every time Jesse tried to go to the north it was the same story; no matter how stealthily he proceeded, The Darkmaster would sense his presence, and bewitch him with an evil incantation. Tom had tried on several occasions to stop him, but each time Jesse would be convinced that he could somehow evade his pursuer. Tom had volunteered to go with him, or attempt the task himself, but Jesse made him promise that he wouldn't attempt to retrieve the coveted item on his own.

"It's too dangerous," Jesse had said, "and besides, it's my fight." Thomas knew that Jesse would be angry with him for undertaking the task, but he also knew that Jesse was far too weak and frail at the moment to accomplish the deed, and the window of opportunity was closing quickly: it was now or never. Thomas also knew that Jesse's presence in the forest would be more likely to attract the attention of the Darkmaster, and bring him flying back to these parts of Terabithia. Thomas, however, believed he could travel relatively unnoticed; he'd be just another anonymous traveler on the road to the north. For now, for this brief moment in time things have changed for the better in Terabithia. The way to the north was clear, and Tom found no resistance traveling on the road to the bridge, but, he thought, retrieving the item that Jesse had previously risked his life for may be far more difficult.

Tom chuckled to himself as he moved quickly to the north. He was thinking about the Darkmaster, and if he had known that the thing he wanted so badly was hidden beneath the North Bridge, right under his nose, he may have let Jesse retrieve it, then he could have snatched it away from him. It would have done him no good though, there was more to the task then just finding and retrieving the item. That's where Taylor comes into the story.

Thomas quickened his pace and trotted briskly up the trail. He was more watchful now, just in case the Darkmaster's servants had returned. The forest around him, for the time being, was alive with fresh growth. The sun was up now and it's slanting rays shone down through the rich greenness of the canopy overhead. Birds chattered and chirped their songs perched invisible to him amongst the limbs and branches of the trees that he passed by. The sweet aroma of the freshly dew bathed forest filled his nostrils. Everything was new and brimming with life. Tiny woodland animals scampered at his feet, and scattered into the lush ground cover at the edges of the trail as he jogged along. This is all a good sign, thought Thomas; the Darkmaster is still unaware of Taylor's presence.

As Thomas drew nearer to the North Bridge, he slowed his pace, and became more cautious. There were sure to be guards there, he thought. His assumptions were confirmed as he came into view of the North Bridge. He stopped, and darted off the trail into the cover of the forest. Crouching behind a thicket he peered between the trees and through the tangled underbrush. He gasped at the sight of a giant troll standing guard there. He watched as the creature paced and fretted. Back and forth it went, wringing its hands and muttering to itself. Tom crept forward to get a better look. How, he thought, will he be able to slip past that beast, and how will he be able to retrieve the item that he had come here for. He needed to devise a plan, and he needed to think of one fast.

He knew he couldn't fight the troll, he was too small and the troll was too big. He couldn't sneak past the troll, it was right there between him and the bridge. So, after a bit of thought, Tom surmised that he had to attract The giant troll away from the bridge somehow, then he could swoop in, grab the item of interest, and slip out before the giant troll returned to its post. There was just one small problem with this plan; Tom wasn't exactly sure where the thing was. All he knew was that it was somewhere underneath the bridge.

"Well… I have to do something," he mumbled to himself under his breath.

Tom jumped out onto the trail; he thumbed his nose at the giant beast and hurled insults at it. The giant just gave a casual glance Tom's way, then went back to its pacing, fretting, and muttering. Tom tried again to lure the beast away, and again he received little reaction from the creature. He crept up the trail, stepping cautiously, slowly he approached the giant. This might be a trick, he thought, but the troll seemed to take no interest in Tom's presence.

"Hey you," Tom called out in a mocking tone of voice, much like a schoolyard taunt, "what's the matter with you? Some guard you are, aye. Don't you see me troll?" Tom jumped about, dancing like a monkey, and waving his arms over his head. "Hey troll, are you blind, or are you just plain stupid?" The giant stopped its fretful pacing and looked down at Tom. There was a look of fear and confusion in its eyes, and it looked like it had been crying. Tom suddenly felt sorry for the giant beast. He stopped his taunting gyrations, and slowly dropped his arms to his sides. He looked up into the giants eyes.

"What's the matter troll?" Tom asked, this time his voice had a much gentler tone to it. The troll peered down at Tom.

"Who are you little man?" asked the apprehensive, and suspicious troll, its voice was soft and timid sounding.

"I'm a traveler from the south," Tom spoke boldly, "and I've come here on a mission."

"Have you been sent here by…the Darkmaster?" The troll looked frightened as it spoke the name.

"No!" Tom answered bluntly, perhaps, he thought, a little too bluntly. The troll noticed that Tom sneered at the mention of the evil one's name, and being a good judge of character, as the trolls in Terabithia tend to be, it determined that Tom was telling the truth, and he could be trusted. The troll then knelt on the ground, crouching low, and came in close to Tom. Now it was Tom's turn to be apprehensive, and suspicious, but the troll spoke softly to him, and Tom was soon put at ease.

"I don't know what to do sir," the troll sniffed and blubbered. "I'm frightened and I don't know what to do."

"Why…um…you're a troll" Tom said, "you're suppose to guard the bridge and collect tolls from unsuspecting travelers, like me. I thought everyone knew that." Tom chuckled nervously at his little joke,

"Well sir," the troll said, "all I know is that a short while ago I was standing over there guarding the bridge," the giant pointed to a place near the bridge that had been worn bare. "Then suddenly a great storm blew in from out of nowhere. Lightening flashed and a tremendous crack of thunder shook the ground. Then a great gust of wind blew in over me; it just about knocked me down. After that the forest came alive, right before my eyes. I became very frightened, and I no longer had any desire to guard the bridge. Then…" The giant bent closer toward Tom and whispered. "Then, a short time later, the boys that work for the Darkmaster ran past me as fast as they could go. One of them had been hurt and he limped by me a few moments later." The giant glanced around nervously, fearful that he may have been heard.

"You must have been under the Darkmaster's spell," Tom said, "He must have commanded you with some incantation to guard the bridge."

"Shh…not so loud," the giant whispered, "he might hear you," the giant was jittery, and it looked about with nervous expectation.

"Don't worry," Tom said, and smiled at the troll, "we're safe for now. The Darkmaster is far to the north, and quite preoccupied with other concerns right now. But we must hurry on our way."

"We?" The troll said cocking his head in bewilderment, "Hurry?…Hurry where?"

"To the south. You'll be safe in the mountains far to the south." He said, "If you help me I'll show you the way." The troll looked thoughtful for a moment. It looked over its shoulder and across the bridge toward the north. The forest on the far side of the bridge had returned to an eerie, twisted and gnarled wilderness of death. The frightened troll shuddered at the sight, and turned to face Tom again.

"Ok," it said, "I'll help you."

"Good," Tom smiled, "I've come here on a mission for Jesse, the king of Terabithia."

"King Jesse…" the giant gasped, and bowed to Tom, "I've heard of the great boy king, and of Leslie, the young queen. Are…are you their agent? Have they sent you here?"

"Yes, I've been sent here on official business by King Jesse." Tom lied, of course Jesse hadn't sent him, in fact, Jesse will be angry that Tom undertook this mission on his own. "I've come here to retrieve a box," Tom continued, trying for all the world to sound like a regal emissary, "it is hidden somewhere beneath the bridge, but I'm not sure where to look exactly. The King and Queen of Terabithia will be greatly indebted to you if you will help me find it." Tom paused a moment, then added. "It was when the great king Jesse built the bridge that he tucked the box under the edge. It's buried somewhere near where the embankment curves up to meet the structure… But, I'm not sure exactly where on the embankment it might be, or at which end of the bridge it might be at, I just don't know, we'll have to look for it."

"Come little man," the troll said with a nod and a knowing smile. It then led Tom to the bridge, and reaching beneath it with its giant hand, it pulled up a box from under the planks of the structure. The troll placed the box on the ground at Tom's feet.

"Is this the box that you speak of," the troll said smiling, happy to be of service to an agent of King Jesse.

"Yes, that's it," Tom exclaimed, he recognized the wooden footlocker from Jesse's description. "Thank you," Tom said and ran his hands over the surface of the box. He then hoisted the heavy trunk to his shoulder and thanked the giant troll again for its help.

"Come with me," Tom said, "I'll show you the way to the mountains in the south."

"Wait little man," said the troll, "let me carry it for you." The troll took the box in its giant hand, then crouched down low to the ground and said, "climb up onto my shoulders little man, we can travel much faster if I carry you." Tom accepted the ride and climbed up onto the giant's shoulder. He directed the troll to the south, and they hurried along. The giant seemed to be more at ease with every step it took toward the south. Perched as he was on the giant's shoulder Tom rode along at tree top height. He looked out at the distant land of Terabithia, and craning his neck around to see behind him, he saw with a sinking heart that the forest to the north was returning to its former dreary state.

They made good time, and reached the outskirts of the castle grounds without incident. The giant troll had become quite at ease, and spoke freely of its family. It spoke of its former life, before the Darkmaster had put it under a spell. The troll talked with excited enthusiasm about the mountains to the south, and said that it was glad to be going there, and happy to be free from the Darkmaster's control. The troll then thanked Tom for showing him the way, and left him off near the Waterfall just inside the castle grounds.

"Goodbye, and good luck troll," Tom said with a wave.

"Goodbye little man," the giant replied, "I hope all turns out well with the king and queen of Terabithia." With that the giant turned and strode off down the road to the south. Tom watched until it was out of sight.

Tom then hoisted the box to his shoulder and carried it down stream from the waterfall. He was well inside the castle grounds when he put the box down. He sat at the top of the embankment several dozen yards below the waterfall, beyond where the water churned and eddied. The creek was wider here, and its waters flowed slowly at his feet. He took a small leather case from his coat pocket. Inside the case was: a generous length of fishing line, a couple of hooks, a little lead weight, and a tiny plastic bobber. He selected a nearby stick, one that was not too dried out and brittle. It was just about three feet long. He took out his knife and whittled off the small branches that grew along its length. He then wrapped the fishing line around the end of the stick, and tying it off he made a little fishing pole for himself. Then, reaching into his pocket again, he retrieved a piece of beef jerky he had saved. He took a bite and chewed as he broke off a smaller piece and slid it onto the hook. He sat there, quite contented on the bank above the creek, holding his homemade pole. The line dangling from the end and the bobber floated on the surface of the water. He leaned back against a tree trunk looking very much like a Norman Rockwell painting.

It was quiet, and Tom was alone on the castle grounds. It was bright, and green, and full of life. The sun filtered down through the tree tops spackling the ground with its light. But the land just beyond the castle grounds were already beginning to return to the eerie dead place that it had been before.

Tom took this time to relax, relieved that his mission to the north was completed, and happy that he had returned the box safely to the castle. As he rested there on the banks of the creek, he thought about his family. He thought about his mother and father. He reminisced about Andrea and Jamie, and although he was gone before Hannah was born, he still had watched over her, and loved her just the same. As he sat there by the creek, he gazed up and watched as puffy white clouds rode in a bright blue sky. He was fully aware that not too far away dark clouds were gathering, and he worried about the children: Taylor, Jesse, Leslie, and Jamie. He wondered what the future held in store for them.


End file.
